About a Girl
by Paula Hale
Summary: Renesmee es la adolescente mas bella de New York... ¿Qué pasara cuando su madre deje todo para ir en busca de su pasado, el padre de Nessie? TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Chapter 1

Woa!! Aquí les presento un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift (les recomiendo que la bajen). Recuerden que ningún personaje a excepción de Alex me pertenece, son de la grandísima Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!

**About a girl**

**Capitulo 1: Compañeras**

**Reneesme POV:**

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, mi vida por tercera vez comienza de nuevo, es cómico lo sé. A pesar de los sucesivos cambios de hogar algo se mantiene, lo fundamental de mi vida. La compañía de mi mejor amiga, mi madre. Esta vez nos mudamos de New York a Forks... como imaginaran soy la adolescente mas feliz del mundo... voy a pasar de vivir en una casa genial en la gran manzana, el mejor lugar del mundo a un pueblito escondido que nadie conoce en Washington, ¿Genial no?. Mamá dice que ya es hora de que conozca a Charlie mi abuelo, su padre, creo que la única vez que me ha visto fue cuando nací y al parecer no le caí en gracia.

Mi madre me concibió a los 17 años de su primer novio (persona de la cual no he oído ni el nombre, ni mucho menos he tenido una descripción física para imaginarlo, recalcó la frase _no se nada de él_)y al parecer por este motivo su padre decidió que era mejor enviarla donde mi abuela Renee y su novio Phill. Me crié bajo el sol mientras mi madre terminaba los estudios universitarios de periodismo, mi vida se desarrolló en el calor hasta que llegó el primer cambio, nos mudábamos a Chicago.

Mamá consiguió su primer empleo en The Chicago Crusader, un periódico local de Illinois, yo tenia seis años. Vivimos en la ciudad del viento poco mas de cuatro años hasta que la oportunidad de la vida se presentaba ante los ojos de Isabella Swan, The New York Times le ofrecía un puesto como reportera de crónica roja, lo que realmente le apasiona a mi madre.

Y ahora después de siete años y medio de comodidad y lujos nos retiramos a Washington, a vivir en el lugar mas lluvioso del planeta, donde no hay nada aparte de un montón de árboles y bosques. Isabella trabajará en The Forks Forum un Diario que nadie lee reportando cosas triviales que a nadie le importa, como que vestido usó Angelina Jolie en la ultima entrega de los Oscar, _nadie lee esas cosas_.

Mamá repíteme en este mismo instante porque nos vamos al ultimo rincón de la tierra, por favor- dije al momento de cerrar el maletero del Volvo azul.

Se que no te gusta la idea de...-

Claro dejo atrás la ciudad mas grandiosa del mundo para adentrarme en un bosque rodeado de lobos sucios y pulguientos, sin contar que debo entrar a una secundaria normal, probablemente ni siquiera tengan talleres de música y teatro...

Hija toma las circunstancias a tu favor, piensa dejaras de pensar tan frívolamente, volverás a ser la chica que de la nada componía canciones y no la que piensa en ella y nada mas.

¿Así que esto es un viaje de reflexión y autodescubrimiento?, _puff_... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de mi?-

Sube al auto sin rezongar, ahora vuelvo voy a buscar algo adentro.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y mire hacia atrás, Admire la inmensidad de mi casa y de todo lo que me rodeaba, me senté bien y vi correr a Alex, mi mejor amigo del mundo

- ¡Nessie! Espera- gritó desesperado, solo atine a bajar del auto y abrir mis brazos para recibirlo a su llegada

Pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar – me dijo sin terminar nuestro abrazo.

Pues estuviste a punto de no llegar, Bella fue a buscar algo adentro y luego partiríamos-

Solo quería entregarte esto – dijo abriendo su morral de cuero y estirándome una cajita roja y una carta. – ábrela, quiero ver si te gusta.

Comencé a desatar el lazo blanco que la cerraba, levanté la tapa y encontré la correa para guitarra mas hermosa que halla visto en toda mi vida. Estaba completamente bordada con el dibujo de unas cerezas y mi apodo oficial de la secundaria _Nessie._

Es hermosa, pero sabes que ya no tengo mi guitarra, se quebró hace un mes, mientras ordenaba unas cajas – dije lo mas triste que podía, esa guitarra me había acompañado a muchos lugares

¿estas segura que no tienes guitarra? – dijo Alex mirando hacia atrás.

Me gire para ver que era lo que observaba mi amigo y me encontré con Isabella y una guitarra en su estuche y un gran moño rosa. Alex y mi mamá se miraron cómplices mientras yo no hablaba de la impresión.

Vamos sácala del estuche, quiero ver si es de tu agrado – dijo mi madre

Es azul!, es hermosa mamá gracias –

Bien eso es lo que quería oír, nos vamos en media hora entrare a la casa te quiero acá a las 12:30 PM ¿ok?

Acá estaremos – dijo Alex guiñándome un ojo – vamos Nessie -

Si-

Nos adentramos por la ciudad caminando tomados de las manos hasta llegar a un café, donde me esperaban todos mis amigos, cada uno con un obsequio de despedida.

Llore con ellos hasta que Alex me cogió por la cintura y me dijo: _Ya es Hora, _me despedacé por dentro, ya era la hora de decir adiós.

Con el pesar de mi alma me despedí de todos mientras mi mejor amigo tomaba los regalos por mi y me conducía por las calles hasta mi propia casa. Isabella nos aguardaba dentro del auto escuchando música.

Alex me voltio hasta él, y se sacó una cadena con una cruz de plata, la puso en mi cuello. Yo por mi parte desataba una cinta verde de mi mano con un trébol de plata y la amarraba en su muñeca derecha.

Para que tengas suerte- dije mientras secaba una lagrima traicionera.

Para que no te persigan los hombres lobos – rió despacio – y para que no me olvides.

Nunca

Nos abrazamos, el besó mi frente y yo la suya, era nuestro saludo personal, susurre _un te quiero _y el un _yo también_. Corrí hacia el auto y me metí en el asiento del copiloto.

_Son demasiadas emociones para ser solo las 12:30 de la tarde._

_...OOoOoOoOoOoOo..._

-Despierta dormilona- dijo Isabella mientras me remecía con su mano blanca. La observe con detención por un momento, seguía siendo la mujer mas bella que haya visto en toda mi vida, la protagonista de mis historias y mi mejor amiga. Su pelo castaño caía gracioso por sobre su espalda, ella lo peina con grandes ondas, pero yo lo prefiero natural, sus ojos chocolates miran fijos el camino y su piel blanca destella con la luz de un sol miserable de invierno.

-¿Por qué me regalaste la guitarra?- pregunte inquisitiva, quería decir algo y no se me ocurría que.

Porque no eres nada si no estas bailando, cantando o actuando... imaginé que te gustaría cantar y escribir cosas nuevas en nuestro nuevo hogar – respondió tranquila sin levantar la vista del camino.

Quiero enseñarte algo má, me pasare hacia atrás para tener mas espacio – Dije mientras me lanzaba hacia los asientos traseros donde estaban las cosas que necesitaríamos para el viaje y mi guitarra. La saque del estuche con sumo cuidado como si fuera de cristal y por primera vez sentí sus cuerdas en mis dedos, retiré la correa que traía integrada y puse la mía, afiné un poco las cuerdas, y busque en mi morral mi cuaderno de composición.

Que me mostraras, pequeña _rockstar_ – dijo riendo y mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Algo nuevo, no esta terminado, de hecho solo tengo el coro, tu limítate a escuchar para que me des tu opinión ¿vale? –

Bueno – respondió Bella mirando el camino.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was cryin' on the staircase  
Beggin' you please don't go  
And I said…_

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess  
it's a love story, baby, just say 'yes".

Eso es lo que tengo, supongo que la segunda estrofa será el coro – dije mientras miraba la reacción de mi madre por el espejo - ¿y?-

Me encanta es hermosa, ¿estuviste leyendo Romeo y Julieta últimamente?-

¿Tanto se nota?

No, solo que eres mi hija y te conozco mas que nadie – Dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirarme bien

¡La vista al frente mamá! – le grite un poco mas alterada que de costumbre, no confiaba mucho en sus capacidades de manejo.

Me pasare al frente así que baja un poco la velocidad má – dije mientras pasaba mi cuerpo por entre los asientos delanteros y me lanzaba al asiento del copiloto.

Nos callamos un instante, yo miraba por la ventana y ella tarareaba la canción que sonaba por la radio hasta que de repente mi conciencia cuadró todas las cosas.

_Hay por favor díganme que no vamos en busca del Romeo de mi madre..._

_...OOoOoOoOoOoOo..._

Hasta acá el capitulo... esto es solo una introducción a lo que será la historia principal!! Ya se imaginan como va ¿no?!!

Y bien que me dicen! Déjenme leer su opinión con un lindo review! Recibo de todo

Besos

**.-Pau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, me pusieron en alerta o en su lista de historia favorita. Recuerden que ningún personaje a excepción de Alex me pertenece, son de la grandísima Sthepenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

**¡Es por esto que yo no debo ver películas antes de dormir!**

**About a Girl**

**Capitulo Dos: ****Darth Vader**

**Reneesme POV**

Todo a mi alrededor se encuentra completamente sumido en la oscuridad mas profunda que he visto en mi vida, por mi propia seguridad camino hacia un lugar donde haya alguna pared, escucho mis pasos y suenan como si pisara una superficie metálica. Intento buscar algo de luz y veo una línea delgada de brillantes, me acerco caminando despacio, no quiero caerme ni nada de eso. Llego hasta la luz y veo que es una puerta, la abro con sumo cuidado y me encuentro en una sala de espejos.

_¿Qué es lo que hago vestida como un Jedi?, maldito subconsciente_... De pronto camino hacia mi propio reflejo y veo que traigo una espada láser, juego con ella como si fuera algo que supiera hacer hace años.

De pronto escucho una respiración entrecortada, profunda, y una voz que me dice _"¡Nessie YO SOY TU PADRE!"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ – me desperté gritando mientras Bella me movía con su mano... de nuevo.

¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – _no, solo grito" no" porque tenia ganas de despertar de una forma original_ – Eso te pasa por dormir tanto... ¿Qué soñabas?-

Que me perseguía una rata de alcantarilla del porte de un elefante, con ojos fosforescentes – _Me crecerá la nariz, pero no podía decirle "soñé que era hija de Darth Vader, en realidad es posible que mi sueño se haga realidad en Forks ¿Verdad Má?._

¿ Y desde cuando le temes a las ratas cariño? – _A las ratas desde que tengo memoria, a encontrar a mi progenitor desde hace como tres horas...¿De que rata hablábamos?_

Desde que vi una grandota muerta afuera de la secundaria, Alex me tapó los ojos pero igual la vi... wuakala – _¡Pinocho!_

Alex te sobre protegía demasiado ¿no crees?- me dijo mientras me miraba la cara

Alex pensaba que era mi padre, incluso me espantaba la basura, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?-

¿Piensas que te hizo falta un padre Nessie?-

¿Por qué hablamos de mi padre ahora si nunca antes lo habíamos hecho?- _Ah si, ya me acordé, lo vamos a buscar._

¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad al menos?- dijo mientras examinaba detalladamente mi expresión, alce una ceja y le indique con la mirada que observara el camino.

No te voy a mentir _– respecto a este tema, el sueño es punto aparte_ – claro que en algún momento sentí curiosidad es obvio, todos tus amigos tiene un padre, pero a mi no me hizo falta, tu cumpliste por los dos-

Gracias hija – la voz le tembló, ahora me estoy transformando en la reina de la cursilería barata, a pesar de que es totalmente cierto, en lo que respecta a familia nunca me hizo falta un padre y nunca me importo tenerlo, a pesar de que Alex siempre dijo que yo era una hija malcriada y que me hacía falta una buena paliza por parte de mi padre.

Solo digo la verdad... pero ya que estamos abordando este tema ¿Me cuentas tu historia de amor, má? porfaaaaa!- Siempre he tenido curiosidad es obvio, además quiero comprobar si el sueño con Darth Vader pueda ser de alguna forma real, ya imagino _es un nerd que le gusta la ciencia ficción y se disfraza para ver los capítulos de Star Treck... Dios!_

No te diré su nombre si eso es lo que quieres, pero puedo describirlo para ti, busca en tu morral un espejo y contémplate...-

Bueno – _a Isabella le hace mal conducir mas de tres horas seguidas, así que solo le seguiré el juego _– acá esta!

El tiene tu mismo color de cabello, también la forma siempre alborotado...-Lentamente sus ojos chocolate se hicieron de agua – tu piel es mucho mas blanca que la mía, eres casi transparente como el, el gusto y la facilidad hacia la música también lo heredaste de el, de hecho tu eres igual a el en personalidad... autosuficiente e independiente, no le temes a nada, igual que el.

Debió ser _simpático_- dije de forma graciosa y altanera, quería que mi mamá se riera un poco me daba lástima verla aun herida... _debe doler que la persona que te profesó amor a los cuatro vientos no sea capaz de luchar un poco por ti._

Mmm... también tiene los ojos mas hermosos que hayas visto en tu vida, son verdes pero no uno común sino uno como esmeralda, es alto muy alto y... –

Má, Crees que aun viva en Forks – Lo dije como una afirmación no como una pregunta

Si tu no quieres conocerlo, es tu decisión amor, al que si me interesa que conozcas es a mi padre no al tuyo, si llegara exigiéndote ver, yo le diré que no estas interesada en verlo. –

Y a ti te interesa – _De nuevo_ lo dije como si no fuera una pregunta.

No, el es mi pasado, amor. Tu eres mi presente, solo me importa tu felicidad –

Por primera vez, me fijé en el camino, ya habíamos llegado a Washington, solo faltaba una hora para llegar a Forks, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado.

¿De casualidad alguien sabe que llegaremos a la ciudad?- pregunte asustada, espero que la respuesta sea no

No – _ufff...me siento aliviada, gracias Dios!_-

¿Algo que deba saber má antes de llegar? –

Empiezas la secundaria el lunes, ahora iremos a Port Angeles por algunas cosas para que empieces bien, uno cuantos cuadernos, un abrigo nuevo y cosas así.

¿A cuanto estamos de Port Angeles? –

Cinco minutos...

Bella estacionó su auto en las afueras de una tienda, me bajé junto con ella y caminamos hacia el centro comercial.

Me compró un montón de cositas que según ella necesitaría, lápices de todos los colores, clips, pinchos para un mural que tiene mi habitación, pinturas, libros... de todo. Luego me arrastró _casi literalmente_ hasta la tienda de ropa, donde me compró siete abrigo nuevos, uno a cuadros azul con negro, otro rojo, otro blanco, uno verde, uno turquesa , uno negro y otro morado. Tres faldas, un par de botas y cuatro pares de zapatillas... Al fin me _arrastró _nuevamente a la tienda de electrónicos y compró un Notebook rojo. Cuando se trata de comprar cosas para ella es un desastre, odia el centro comercial, pero cuando se trata de mi el asunto cambia, le gusta que tenga todo lo necesario y aun mas para mi comodidad, le gusta que me vea bien.

Corrimos hacia el auto con una cantidad increíble de bolsas y cajas, las dejamos en el asiento trasero y nos dispusimos a seguir hacia Forks. Pusimos la radio y tocaron la canción favorita de ambas _"U&Ur hand"_ de _P!nk_, cantamos todo el camino, la media hora de manejo se nos hizo de cinco minutos.

De pronto nos ubicábamos a tan solo metros de nuestra casa, bueno nuestra Mansión... Dudo que haya otra casa tan increíble como esta, se encontraba inmersa en el bosque, era de color terracota con una puerta tan grande que pasaríamos Bella, Alex y yo de las manos sin problemas.

Al entrar mi impresión fue tanta que estuve a punto de tragar una mosca debido a que sin darme cuenta mi boca llegaba hasta el suelo. La sala de estar era increíblemente espaciosa, imagine que una fiesta en esta casa seria completamente genial, la cocina a su costado era de un blanco inmaculado, perfecto.

Subí corriendo y me pise los cordones, me caí de bruces llegando a la planta alta... _oficialmente había inaugurado la casa..._ sentí a mamá reír por lo bajo pero no le di importancia, seguí mi recorrido por la casa de mis sueños, abrí la primera puerta y encontré la habitación de Isabella, era grande y espaciosa, estaba pintada azul, tenia una cama enorme en el centro, un plasma en la pared , un ventanal enorme y _cuando digo enorme es porque es realmente enorme._

Salí de nuevo al pasillo y abrí la puerta de que seria mi habitación, o mejor dicho mi departamento.

Esa habitación es la mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida, es increíblemente grande, las paredes son verde agua, tiene un pequeño ventanal, algo así como la cuarta parte de lo que es el de mi mamá. La cama no es inmensa pero si es espaciosa, una gran estantería llena de libros, una radio enorme con millones de funciones, un ordenador hermoso, con una pantalla muy grande y el mejor closet que haya visto. Es un cuarto mas con un espejo de cuerpo entero, posee al menos tres percheros y dos cajoneras que aguardan por mi ropa.

¡Esto es ge-ni-al!- grite para que mi mamá lo oyera, me sentí de lo mas emocionada, _fue simplemente lo mejor_.

...OoOoOoOoOoOo...

-Despierta Nessie, no quiero que llegues tarde el primer día de clases – Dijo Bella abriendo las cortinas de forma escandalosa, la luz me inmovilizó. Caminó hasta mi y sacó las mantas que me cubrían, me puse en posición fetal reclamando para mi conciencia lo _inhumana que podía llegar a ser esta mujer_.

-Ya voy!- dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente, camine a la velocidad de una tortuga hasta mi baño y me metí a la ducha sin ningún animo.

Ondulé mi cabello como todos los días, ricé mis pestañas, me apliqué mi rimel, delineé mi ojo con café y pinte mis labios y mejillas de rosa. Me dirigí hasta el closet con un montón de energía, busqué una falda azul, un par de medias negras, mis botas negras, un sweater negro y mi abrigo a cuadros, bajé volando hasta donde se hallaba mi madre, la besé en la mejilla y comí un bowl completo de cereales.

¿Estas lista amor?- dijo Bella mientras tomaba su abrigo

voy a buscar mi bolso espérame en el auto-

Corrí hasta mi alcoba tome mi bolso con las cosas que mamá me regalo, incluyendo el notebook, prefiero tomar notas en el PC.

Isabella manejó como desquiciada hasta la secundaria, cuando llegamos me puse mis anteojos de sol, aunque casi ni había sol y me arregle en el espejo del coche.

Que te valla bien en el periódico- dije mientras abría la puerta para bajarme.

Y a ti en la escuela cielo –

...OoOoOoOoOoOo...

Edward POV

No puedo creer que tu auto se descompusiera de la nada Jasper – dije mientras conducía hasta la escuela donde trabajaba mi cuñado como profesor de historia.

De hecho creo que tu hermana tiene que ver con el deceso del motor de mi vehículo- respondió el riendo alegremente

Yo no la perdonaría – Amaba demasiado este volvo como para resignarme a perderlo, no se como Jasper se lo toma tan a la ligera.

Eso es porque tu no tienes a nadie a quien ames para perdonarle todas las boberías que haga, pero no dudo que pronto encontraras a esa persona.

Sabes que esa persona existe, pero nunca mas la vi.

¿Aun piensas en Bella? – pregunto triste mi amigo.

Cada día, cada hora y cada segundo lo dedico a recordar su cara – dije mientras me estacionaba a las afueras de la secundaria.- Avísame a que hora sales del trabajo Jasper, te puedo recoger, hoy me toca medio turno en el hospital.

Gracias hermano, nos vemos – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del volvo.

Delante de mi auto se hallaba otro Volvo pero en azul, extraño, acá no se ven autos tan lujosos. Observe a una chica salir del auto y gritarle algo al conductor quien agitó su mano a forma de saludo. _Es la típica niñita de papá_, pensé viendo a la niña que se bajó del auto, _toda una malcriada._

Hasta acá el capitulo. Lo dejo arriba porque me voy a la playa mañana, aprovechando mis vacaciones. Les gusto o no? Déjenme saberlo con un review!

**Recuerden que un review se transforma en combustible para que mi mente maquiavélica trabaje a 1000 por hora.**

**Un beso**

**Pau.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer! enjoy**

**Sueño de una noche de verano, una herida y un doctor.**

Nessie POV

Mi vida se ha tornado completamente monótona.

_6:45 AM_: Bella llega y me despierta de la manera mas cruel que sabe, destapándome.

_7:00 AM_: Bajo a la cocina donde me como una bowl de cereales.

_7:15 AM_: Bella me lleva hasta la escuela.

_Uff... cuanto dinamismo_.

Solo rescato dos cosas de esta experiencia tan novedosa, la primera es que ya conozco a mi abuelo y es tal cual lo imagine, un cascarrabias, pero entre todas sus raras ideas se encuentra el hombre mas genial que haya conocido.

Lo siguiente es que como mi secundaria era mucho mejor que la que curso ahora, tengo este semestre de regalo ya que toda la materia que imparten en los ramos la conozco al dedillo. ¿qué tal?

Punto a parte de esto se encuentra lo negativo, eso que nunca quise vivir.

Mi madre se siente algo inestable dada las posibilidades de que el señor _**todos-sabemos-de-quien-hablo**_ aparezca un día golpeando la puerta para reclamar mi tuición. Además el trabajo en el periódico la absorbe demasiado por lo que desde las cinco PM hasta las diez PM me quedo completamente sola en la casa.

Amigos, no ninguno es digno de confianza para ser calificado como tal, conocidos, por supuesto no soy una insociable inadaptada.

Además actuare en una de las obras de la escuela, por lo que el taller de teatro ya habla de mi como si fuera parte del grupo.

Nessie ya es hora de que te levantes – _oh ya son las 6:45_ – sabes lo que pasa si no me haces caso, hija.

Ya voy, evitemos el drama por hoy má, mi vida ya tiene suficiente para agregarle mas ¿no crees?-

Reneesme Swan sin drama no seria Reneesme Swan, cariño – dijo sarcásticamente, pero todos sabemos que el termino _Drama Queen_ _fue inventado para mi_. – levántate por las buenas hoy

No tengo ganas má mi inconsciente me dice que hoy no será un buen día – dije tapándome hasta las orejas

Es posible que tu subconsciente este equivocado, y si no me equivoco hoy tienes un examen – _Uff... no me acordaba_ –

Si má, estudie no te preocupes me ira bien – _si mi estadía en el limbo crece cada vez que digo una mentira... me quedare toda la eternidad_.

De mala gana me levanté y caminé a mi baño volviendo a mi maldita rutina, me bañé y me vestí con una polera a rayas azul con blanco de manga larga, un par de jeans y una chaqueta café, además no se que me dio pero me planché el cabello, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Vi como mis rizos cobrizos que de por si son larguísimos crecían unos diez centímetros mas por lo que calculo que el pelo me llega un poco mas abajo de la cintura, agregue una cinta azul a modo de cintillo, completando así mi look.

Baje apresurada por las escaleras y por poco caigo, soy una persona distraída pero no torpe. Llegue hasta la cocina donde el olor a pan me inundo por completo, camine luciendo mi cabello largo y liso, termine con una pose escandalosa y ridícula lo que hizo que Isabella explotara de la risa, _no saben cuanto me gusta ser un payaso y hacerla reír_.

Cambias tanto con el cabello así, te vez mas grande cariño – dijo acariciando un mechón mientras yo comía en silencio

¿Cómo cuanto crees que puedo aparentar? – pregunte por decir algo

Tienes 17, yo creo que puedes aparentar unos 19 años sin ningún problema- dijo mientras salía de la cocina y yo lavaba los trastos sucios. Corrí a buscar mi bolso y salí de la casa rápidamente para entrar al volvo azul.

Come algo cuando llegues a la casa, estas mas delgada desde que llegamos a Forks – dijo mientras conducía hasta mi escuela. _Todos sabemos que lo dijo para llenar el silencio incomodo del auto._

Bueno má, te quiero un montón- dije mientras besaba su mejilla y me desataba el cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto corriendo.

Corrí hasta a mi clase ya que el timbre ya había sonado, llegaría tarde a rendir el examen, cuando ¡paff!, como las desgracias nunca llegan solas, choque con un chico que parecía de piedra, no alcance a caer ya que el me sostuvo por la cintura mientras yo agarraba en el aire mi bolso.

Disculpa – dije violentamente sonrojada

No te preocupes, también llego tarde y venia corriendo sin fijarme –

Bueno debo irme tengo examen – dije alzando mi vista para encontrarme con el chico mas lindo que haya visto en mi vida...Alto, de tez morena, ojos pequeños, cabello corto y en puntitas... _un sueño_.

Vas a historia verdad? – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me hacia correr junto a el con dirección a la sala.

¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunte incrédula, el lucía mucho mayor que yo

Voy en tu clase, de hecho estamos juntos en la mayoría de ellas – dijo mientras seguíamos corriendo a la sala de historia – Mi nombre es Jacob.

Yo soy Reneesme – musité casi sin voz, el tipo corría como desquiciado.

Cuando llegamos a la clase el profesor estaba hablando algo y el examen aun no empezaba. Comencé a crear un excusa, pero para cuando yo recién había suspirado fuera de la sala Jacob había entrado sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Disculpe señor Whitlock, pero es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con Reneesme- dijo mientras me miraba con ojos de _ayúdame a mentir_

Si señor Whitlock, es que caí en el estacionamiento y Jacob me ayudo-

¿Y porque están tan rojos como si hubieran corrido?- Pregunto Jasper Whitlock, mi satánico profesor de historia, mientras toda la clase dejaba salir un _uiiiiiiiii _y las chicas tontas reían sin motivo.

Es que como me quede ayudándola se nos hizo tarde y tuvimos que correr para alcanzar a rendir el examen- dijo Jacob muy seguro de si mismo.

¿y hiciste correr a Reneesme que había caído hace unos instantes? – UPS.

Ambos nos miramos con cara incrédula, el señor Whitlock era mucho mas inteligente de lo que aparenta.

De pronto la cara de Jasper dio señas de amistad, y sus comisuras comenzaron a formar una amplia sonrisa que delató que no tendríamos mas problemas... después de todo Whitlock no es tan malvado.

No los torturare mas jóvenes, dieron un espectáculo muy gracioso por lo que pueden entrar a la sala – dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba de su bolso los benditos exámenes.

Menuda forma de empezar el día

OooOoOoOoOoO

El examen no fue tan difícil y tengo la certeza de que lo aprobare. Lo mejor de hoy es Jacob. Coincidimos en casi todo y nos hemos sentado juntos todo el día, incluso almorzamos juntos.

Las clases terminan a las tres PM pero me debo quedar hasta las cinco ensayando con el grupo de teatro. Jacob se queda al taller de música, es un gran baterista y esta aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, quedamos de encontrarnos a las cinco fuera del anfiteatro.

Hemos decidido adaptar un clásico para nuestra obra – anunció Anna la profesora de teatro – _El sueño de una noche de verano_ de William Shakespeare es la obra elegida.

¿Ya están definidos los personajes? – Preguntó un chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Algunos Simón – ah! Se llama Simón – por ejemplo los cuatro principales ya están elegidos.

¿Puede decirlos, profesora?-

Hermenia y Lisandro serán interpretados por Simón y Lucy, Demetrio y Helena por Jonh y Reneesme –

Y todas las miradas hacia mi, era claro quienes eran los otros tres protagonistas, son los reyes de este taller, presumidos y vanidosos, incluso me atrevo a aventurar que Jonh esta enamorado de Lucy y también Simón. Pero yo... yo no debería tener un protagónico o eso es lo que piensan los otros.

De todas las miradas asesinas que me llegaban, la que mas me asusto es la de Kate... sus ojos pardos me atravesaban la columna y me hacían sentir calosfríos...

Bien los demás audicionaran por un papel – Dijo la profesora para cortar la tensión – Por ahora aquí están los libretos para ustedes cuatro.

Gracias – dije mientras me repartían mi libreto.

Nessie, necesito que subas al escenario – grito Anna – quiero que practiques con Jonh la primera escena.

Subí los peldaños hasta el escenario, Kate esta sentada en un extremo de esta escalerilla por lo que esta se angostó mas. Con cuidado comencé a subir uno por uno hasta que cuando llegaba al ultimo Kate se puso de pie...

Se que lo hizo a propósito, no tengo dudas. Caí estrepitosamente azotando la cabeza contra el suelo. El dolor era mas que insoportable, por lo que lentamente lleve mi mano hasta la nuca, donde mas me dolía. Me sorprendí entonces de ver mis dedos con sangre.

Todos comenzaron a rodearme mientras Anna a mi costado llamaba a alguien por teléfono. Jonh reprendió a Kate en un extremo del escenario, mientras yo solo quería vomitar.

Las puertas se abrieron violentamente al cabo de un par de minutos y dos personas entraron.

Jacob era una de ellas, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se arrodilló a mi lado.

Son las 5:20 Ness, estaba a punto de irme a casa pero el profesor Whitlock me contó que habías caído.

¿Whitlock? ¿Que tiene que ver el profesor de historia en este asunto?, se supone que yo soy la que se golpeo la cabeza.

Tranquila Nessie, mi cuñado envió una ambulancia al colegio y mi suegro te atenderá apenas lleguemos – Dijo este agachándose para acariciarme el cabello

Ahora si que caí de verdad – fue lo único que pude articular

Torpe – dijo Jacob – No estas en condiciones de echar bromas, por poco tu cerebro no se sale de su cuenca...

No seas melodramático – dije mirando sus ojos negros – me acompañaras al hospital ¿no?

Por nada del mundo te dejo ir sola.

Entonces te llevas mis cosas.

La ambulancia no me dejo continuar hablando, llego con su sirena a todo volumen. Jasper se incorporo del suelo y llamo con su mano a los paramédicos.

Me subieron a la camilla y me llevaron hasta la ambulancia. El profesor Whitlock se fue conmigo en ella, mientras que el rugir de la moto de Jacob nos seguía de muy cerca.

Llegamos en unos siete minutos. Los hombres entraron corriendo y me dejaron en una habitación a la espera de un doctor. Jacob se quedo a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar pasar a un hombre de bata blanca con cabellos cobre alborotados.

Mi padre no podrá atenderla señorita, pero yo la ayudaré en su reemplazo. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, el cuñado de su profesor de historia.

No se porque mi corazón latió fuertemente al oír el nombre de aquel doctor, lo que si se es que ese hombre también se puso nervioso al mirarme, lo note en su expresión.

OoOoOoOoOo

Edward POV:

La llamada de mi cuñado me pilló de sorpresa. Nunca se preocupa así de sus alumnos, por lo que deduzco que la chica le cae en gracia o bien se golpeo extremadamente fuerte.

Envié una ambulancia a la secundaria, la que a los veinte minutos llego con la niña herida.

Hijo ¿Puedes atender por mi a la jovencita de Jasper?, estoy verdaderamente ocupado con una paciente –

Claro, yo me encargo.

Mi padre es el director de este hospital, y su trabajo le apasiona por lo que toma casos complicados para poner a prueba sus conocimientos. Es una especie de _doctor House_ pero en versión amable.

Llegue a la habitación de la joven y abrí lentamente. Recordé inmediatamente que ya la había visto. La chica del volvo azul. Estaba tomada de la mano de Jacob Black. El chiquillo problema de los Black, una familia de la reserva de La Push.

Desvió la mirada de su acompañante y la dirigió a mi. Tenia los ojos como... Como _mi Bella._ Chocolates y con largas pestañas. Me sonrió y lo único que atine a decir fue: "Mi padre no podrá atenderla señorita, pero yo la ayudaré en su reemplazo. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, el cuñado de su profesor de historia."

Me miro con sus ojos dormilones y hermosos, como era posible que aquella niña que parecía ser tan engreída se pareciera tanto a _mi Bella_.

¿Jacob se tiene que ir doctor?- pregunto cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

El señor Black puede quedarse si tu lo deseas _mi niña_ – Dije mientras sacaba el material de costura. Sabia de su herida y necesitaría puntos. _Hacia mucho tiempo que no era capaz de tratar con ternura a alguien._

¿Me dejas revisar tu herida?

No – Jacob la miro con desaprobación y ella lo miro con elocuencia.

Sabes que es una broma tontuelo – dijo en dirección a Black, luego me miro a mi y dijo – Por supuesto

Me acerque temeroso y observe la herida, era mayor de lo que creía, pero no era profunda. La chica era valiente, estaba tranquila pero no soltaba la mano de Black.

Tendré que coserla – dije al fin

¿Tiene hilo rosa? – dijo soltando una dulce risa. Al igual que la de _mi Bella_.

No, pero tengo un lindo tono negro- reí mientras seguía su broma. La jovencita me hacia cambiar de animo, no me sentía gruñón ni nada.- Señor Black tendrá que sentarse en aquel sillón, para poder coser a su amiga

Claro doc -

Comencé con mi labor, primero limpie la zona herida y aplique anestesia, luego inicie la sutura. _A los niños se les distrae del dolor conversando con ellos_, por lo que comencé una serie de preguntas a la joven.

¿ y como fue que caíste? –

perdí el equilibrio – dijo ella

por culpa de Kate – dijo Jacob desde el sillón

¿Te empujo?

No –

Pero lo hizo a propósito – dijo otra vez Jacob.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

Reneesme pero todos me dicen _Nessie_ a excepción de Jacob que solo me dice _Ness_, usted decida como me quiere decir.

_Nessie_ es perfecto.

El sonido de un celular sonó en medio de la sutura. Nessie se sobresalto y solo soltó un suspiro con la palabra "_Má_"

Jacob es mi Mamá le puedes contar lo ocurrido

Claro – contesto el celular – ¿Hola? Si es teléfono de Ness señora, no esta equivocada. Mi nombre es Jacob Black amigo de su hija, ella tuvo un pequeño accidente...no no tranquila, nada grave, si... ahora estoy con ella... estamos en el hospital.. espere. ¿ Doctor puedo acercar el celular a Ness para que hable?.

Esta bien – dije mientras dejaba la costura a la mitad. Jacob se acerco a su amiga y puso el auricular en su oreja.

¿Má?...tranquila, no estoy bien, caí del escenario del la escuela, tranquila me están atendiendo... no por ningún motivo, no má, Jacob me llevara a casa – Mire al aludido que ponía cara de pregunta – por supuesto que maneja un auto, que iba a ser una bicicleta, no tranquila estaré en casa a eso de las 6:30,si má, un beso...si, adiós –se separo del teléfono y retomo su posición.

Jacob colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolso. Luego se acerco a Nessie

¿Qué parte deseas de mi lujoso coche?¿Copiloto?¡_pequeña pinocho_!-

quería salir del trabajo a buscarme, empezó hace un mes y podrían despedirla.

¿Y como se supone que te llevare con una herida en la cabeza en mi moto?

Me voy en taxi, gruñón

Te saldrá una millonada

Todo es un problema para ti verdad

Solté una carcajada a lo grande de esas que no había experimentado hace tiempo. La discusión era tan cómica.

Termine _Nessie_. Puedes levantarte

Gracias Doctor Cullen

_Mi turno termino hace una hora cielo, si no te molesta yo te llevo a tu casa_

OOoOoOoO

**Hasta acá el capitulo, es algo mas largo espero que compense la demora. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews! Me dan alegría cada vez que los leo.**

**Un beso a todos!**

**.-Pau**

**PD: Contestando una pregunta que me dejaron en review Edward no sabe que Bella se fue embarazada, por lo tanto no sabe que Ness es su hija... aún.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por su apoyo! No saben la alegría que siento al ver que es fic tiene una buena llegada con todos!

**Sin mas preámbulos les presento el cuarto capitulo de About a girl!**

**Please enjoy **

**4.- ****¡¿Llevo la medicina en la sangre!?**

**Edward POV:**

Nessie solo me miro con dulzura. No se que es lo que me pasa con ella, llevo quizás media hora de conocerla y me siento dependiente a su compañía.

Probablemente se debe a que es un dibujo calcado de mi Bella, solo que con unas diferencias. Sus dedos son mas largos, ideales para un pianista, Isabella no los tenia así, el cabello de Nessie es un poco mas claro que el mío, es un color similar al que yo tenia a su edad a diferencia de Bella que lo tenia oscuro y hermoso.

Supongo que iras a mi casa Jacob Black – Dijo la niña de mis pensamientos.

Supones bien Ness, pero no se que le dirás a tu madre sobre la moto – contesto Black. A pesar de ser un rebelde, se portaba como el novio incondicional de Ness como el le decía.

Fácil, tu padre necesitaba el auto y tu se lo llevaste luego de dejarme en la casa, volviste porque no puedes vivir sin mi – dijo soltando una carcajada, _una dulce carcajada_, mientras palmoteaba despacio la mejilla de Jacob.

Mentirosa... y yo que te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia en un par de semanas, pero si le mientes así a tu madre como lo harás conmigo

Tu te lo pierdes Black! – Dijo mientras fingía un desprecio y me tomaba de la mano. Una corriente atravesó mis dedos al sentir el contacto de su piel nívea.

Tiene dedos de músico, son musculosos por lo que deduzco que los mueve mucho, ha de tocar piano o algo con teclas.

Piano, en mis tiempos libres...- suspire, la niña era observadora e inteligente - Bien voy a cambiarme de ropa y buscar algunas cosas. Te espero en la sala de espera, vendrá una enfermera a parchar tu herida.

Esta bien doc... gracias.

Camine hasta la sala de doctores de urgencias, estaba mi padre y Jasper conversando animadamente.

¿Cómo esta Edward? – pregunto inquisitivo mi cuñado

Bien era un corte largo pero poco profundo, ahora la llevare hasta su casa.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron enormemente para mirarme. Nunca me he mostrado amable con los pacientes, pero no era para que se impresionaran tanto.

¿Te sientes bien cuñado?- dijo Jasper escondiendo una sonrisa.

La verdad no, atender a tu alumna fue una verdadera tortura sicológica, ¡¿ Te has fijado que es casi idéntica a Bella?!

No para nada – musito con tono sarcástico

Hijo yo me iré con Jasper a la casa de ellos a cenar, tu madre ya esta con Alice, Emmett y Rose también irán, ¿Iras tu?

Mas tarde, paso a dejar al _regalo de Jasper_ a su casa y voy a cenar con ustedes.

Perfecto, recuérdale que para mañana hay deberes – interrumpió mi cuñado

¡No torturare a la niña!, por Dios que bueno no tenerte como profesor, eres malvado.- todos soltaron risas ligeras, tome mis cosas y me encaminé hasta la sala de espera.

Ahí estaba la niña, con un parche en la nuca y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Black, daba la impresión de estar durmiendo, probablemente estaba muy cansada.

Me acerque y me agache a su altura, para despertarle.

Hey Ness! Despierta, debo llevarte a tu casa

No quiero, estaba soñando bonito – _¿Como es posible que siempre con sus comentarios saque una sonrisa de las personas a su alrededor?_

Lo siento pequeña, duermes mas en tu casa – dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a incorporase.

Jacob, sigues el auto del doctor para guiarte.- dijo ella mirando a su acompañante.

Tu no te preocupes de eso, vete tranquila que yo llegare contigo hasta tu casa.

Nos apresuramos en salir, Jacob no soltó nunca a Nessie de la mano hasta que llegamos a mi auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella, mientras Black se subía a la moto aparcada a unos cuantos metros mas a la izquierda.

Comenzamos el andar, procure hacerlo lento, Ness solía dudar de las calles, debido a que recién estaba conociendo Forks. Jacob iba a nuestro costado siempre.

Entramos por un camino por entre el bosque y llegamos a una casa enorme... Me recordó a la casa de mis padres.

Nessie se bajo del auto, y me invito a pasar mientras Jacob acomodaba su motocicleta bajo el porche de la casa.

Era grande y espaciosa, aun tenia olor a barniz y pinturas, se debía a que era una construcción nueva. Fuimos los tres a la cocina, donde nuestra anfitriona nos ofreció bebidas y alimento.

Jacob fue al baño y me dejo a solas con Ness.

Tu profesor de historia me dijo que te recordara que tienes deberes – comuniqué luego de tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

No se ofenda doc, pero su cuñado es malvado –

Le dije lo mismo. Pero es importante que cumplas con todos tus deberes.

Esta cacareando igual que mi madre...

Solo digo la verdad – finalicé la conversación desviando la vista hacia Jacob, que entraba con un marco enorme de fotos.

Pero si no es la niña mas adorable del mundo – dijo este acercándose a Nessie y apretando su mejilla.

Déjame ver – solicite.

Ness solo rió, no era la típica niña que se molestaba por todo, era mas dulce y madura que el resto de sus pares. El marco que trajo Jacob era un gran collage donde salían millones de fotos de la joven y sus amigos... De pronto una llamo mi atención, una joven blanca con cabellos oscuros sostenía a un bebe que palmoteaba su mejilla...

_Comencé a sudar frío_, esa hermosa joven que sostenía al bebe era idéntica a Isabella. Me puse a observar en detalle, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, la joven que sostenía al bebe _era sin duda Isabella Swan_, el amor de mi vida.

Mi madre me tuvo a los 17, me he portado mal desde el vientre, le quebré una costilla, aun así me ama sin condiciones – dijo Ness apoyando su rostro en mi hombro, nunca me percate que se puso atrás mío.

Es hermosa igual que tu Ness, se parecen demasiado.

No tanto como yo desearía, _llevo genes de un desconocido_ – musito despacio.

El vidrio que protegía el collage reflejó como un espejo el rostro de Ness apoyado en mi hombro, estábamos cabeza con cabeza, y recién vine a notar cuanto se parece a mi...

_Oh por dios..._

Ness me tengo que ir – dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo de la silla contigua a mi.

Lo voy a dejar a la puerta – replico ella

Abrígate y vuelve en una semana para retirar los puntos y ver como va esa herida-

Claro doc – dijo ella cuando ya habíamos llegado a la puerta.

Cuídate cariño – dije mientras la abrazaba para despedirnos, el abrazo fue fraterno, dulce, cariñoso, fue algo lleno de emociones.

Nos vemos la semana entrante – gritó ella agitando su mano hacia mi, cogí el auto y condije como loco hasta la casa de mi hermana. _No pude contener las lagrimas, sabia dentro de mi que esa hermosa joven era mía._

Nessie POV:

La actitud del doctor Cullen me pareció descortés y extraña, y no solo a mi, incluso Jacob mostraba el mismo semblante inquisitivo que yo probablemente copiaba a la perfección.

¿Me puedes decir que fue eso? – Inquirió este mirándome dubitativo.

La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea Jacob, fue completamente descortés, contrario a como se mostró en el hospital.

En todo caso te comunico que no es el doctor mas querido por el pueblo...

Ha todo esto Jacob, ¿Por qué Cullen te conoce? – Pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

Hace seis meses caí de mi moto y me fracture el hombro, Cullen lo operó y todo eso.

Que irresponsable señor Black, me extraña...

Si me conocieras bien no te extrañaría – dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos – de hecho señorita Swan si me conocieras ni siquiera te juntarías conmigo, tratarías de evitarme a toda costa.

Ese pensamiento dice que tu tampoco me conoces – Dije parándome de la silla para ir al baño, me pare detrás de el y susurre en su oído – _Me encanta el peligro_.

Jacob quedo congelado mientras yo me dirigía al baño, entré pero decidí no cerrar la puerta con llave... _Comencé _a tocar el parche de la herida frente al espejo... _comencé_ a mirarme detenidamente en el espejo... _analicé _mis rasgos con detención, _repasé_ mi rostro con cuidado, mi nariz, la forma de mis cejas, luego mire mi cabello... De pronto mi mente quedo en blanco, mi respiración se descompasó y mi corazón sonaba como un caballo desbocado.

Me sentí desmayar así que me aproximé a la pared del baño, resbalé lentamente por ella hasta llegar al suelo, me quede así por un buen rato hasta que el _toc toc_ de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad.

Jacob entró al notar que la puerta estaba abierta, y me encontró aovillada en el piso del cuarto de baño, rápidamente se sentó a mi lado, y me abrazó fuertemente.

¡Ness que sucede! – inquirió mientras besaba frenéticamente mi cabeza.

Sucede que lo entiendo todo – suspiré en su pecho – Ya se porque Cullen huyó de esta casa.

No entiendo Ness – Dijo mas tranquilo al verme a mi mas relajada.

Me paré ante su mirada atónita del suelo, tome un lápiz labial de mi mamá y me puse a rayar el espejo. Dividí este en cuatro espacios, en el primero escribí la palabra Má para encabezar la lista, en el segundo puse Ness, en el tercero deje una equis "x", el cuarto espacio lo deje para contemplar mi reflejo.

Jacob comprendió a la perfección mi plan y corrió a buscar una foto de mi mamá para ayudarme. Se sentó en la taza del wc para seguir de cerca mi ejercicio.

Dime en que me parezco a mi mamá.

El perfil es idéntico, los ojos cafés, las pestañas, la contextura física... – dijo mientras yo copiaba lo que decía en el espejo en la lista de má.

Ahora en lo que no me parezco a ella.

El color de cabello, la piel, las manos, la mirada, la sonrisa torcida... – repetía mientras yo anotaba bajo mi nombre esas características.

Ahora J. Dime que persona que ambos conocemos tiene estas características. – dije segura, tranquila, _increíblemente calmada_.

Jacob se paró y tomó el lápiz labial, se acercó al espejo y escribió en el espacio de la X _"¿Edward Cullen?"_

Seguramente el muy cobarde vio a mi mamá en el collage que llevaste a la cocina y huyó como la rata sarnosa que es –

Que tu compartas material genético con el no lo hace tu padre, solo si tu abres tu corazón el podrá formar parte de tu vida, es tu decisión Ness.

Abrázame – musite quebrándome al fin, mis ojos parecían derretirse, nunca había llorado por rabia.

Jacob me tomo en brazos, como a los bebes, y se dirigió a mi cuarto, me deposito en la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y la entrelazo en la suya.

No se si lo sabes pero yo provengo de la reserva natural de La Push, soy un quileute, y mi tribu tiene una leyenda... Se supone que los hijos mas imponentes de la reserva son capaces de convertirse en hombres lobos, y los hombres lobos poseen la capacidad de imprimarse de la mujer mas fuerte para preservar la especie, ellos se enamoran sin condición y es algo a primera vista... Yo soy uno de los hijos que habla la leyenda, y _probablemente algo tiene de verdad porque Nessie, estoy imprimado de ti desde el primer momento que te vi..._

Solo atine a besarlo, me correspondió pero sin sobrepasarse, mi Jacob es todo un caballero, junto a el toda la rabia que sentía se canalizó en ternura y amor.

Después de estar juntos un momento mas, nos incorporamos y bajamos a la cocina, preparé comida para tres y cené junto a mi caballero.

Luego hicimos los deberes, le ayudé con sus matemáticas y el con mi corazón despedazado, luego de terminar vimos una película juntos en el sillón.

Mamá llego cuando la película había acabado y nosotros dormíamos en el como si fuera la cama mas cómoda del mundo. Bella nos despertó e invito a dormir a Jacob, quien se quedaría en la habitación de huéspedes contigua a la mía.

El fue a buscar ropa limpia para mañana y avisar en su casa que se quedaría conmigo. Llego al cabo de media hora.

Cuando estuve segura de que mi mamá estaba completamente dormida me levanté y entré a la pieza de J. y me acosté a su lado. De pronto el quebró su silencio y pregunto por Cullen.

"_Algunos piensan que la tercera guerra mundial no se desatará nunca, pero yo creo que mañana empieza" _– fue mi respuesta.

Edward POV

Llegue a duras penas hasta la casa de Alice y no salí durante un buen rato del auto, aún lloraba. De pronto alguien se subió en el asiento del copiloto, mire quien era y vi a mi padre sentado a mi costado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? – Preguntó el acongojado por el manojo de nervios en que me había convertido.

Pasa que Isabella esta en Forks, pasa que no esta sola, tiene una hija que casualmente se llama Reneesme, una aleación entre los nombres de Renee y Esme, mi madre, pasa que estoy seguro que eres abuelo hace 17 años, y pasa que esa niña a quien amo desde que la vi, me odia por completo.

Los ojos azules de mi padre se llenaron de lagrimas y solo dijo, _"lo vamos a solucionar"._

Gracias gracias gracias por todo su apoyo, subo este capitulo con mucho animo al ver la reacción por el anterior, si a mi la espera también me estaba matando, por lo que no demore casi nada en escribir el cuarto capi.

**Un beso a todos los que me mandan reviews, me ponen en alertas y me agregan a su lista de autores favoritos, suben mi autoestima.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Pau.-**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Luz en mi oscuridad

La serie Crepúsculo no me pertenece, esta y todos los personajes (excluyendo a Alex) son de la gran S. Meyer.

Nessie POV:

_Querido Alex:_

_Cobarde es la palabra que me define mejor en estos momentos. Luego de un repentino ataque de valentía, me reduje a palabras nada mas._

_Primero me retire del club de teatro, le tire a Kate por la cabeza el parlamento y me fui furiosa, segundo hice que Jacob me llevara a otro hospital para que me retiraran los puntos, no fui capaz de ver a Cullen de nuevo, y tercero pero no menos importante, aun no le he dicho nada a mi madre... ¿Qué tal?._

_Ya han pasado unas tres semanas desde la caída, el corte y todo lo que conlleva, mi noviazgo es completamente oficial (estoy segura que lo aprobarías) estudio a tiempo completo, integro el taller de música, canto para la banda donde toca mi novio, estoy siempre en continuo movimiento._

_Jake me dice que debo darle una oportunidad (sabes a quien me refiero), que ni siquiera lo conozco y que no lo soporto por eso, pero es que simplemente no puedo, me da miedo conocerlo... Tengo terror de que me vuelva a decepcionar._

_Por eso cada vez hago mas cosas, no dejo libre un momento para ver sus ojos verdes en mi memoria, ni el parecido que compartimos._

_Hace algunas semanas decidí deshacerme de la vieja Nessie, aunque en mi esencia sigo siendo yo (no te asustes), me corte el cabello hasta el ombligo...¿Puedes creer que fueron como 10 centímetros de pelo? Lo escalone , hay mechitas realmente cortas que enmarcan mi rostro, me hice flequillo ese que va hacia un costado (la peluquera tiñó un poco mas rojo todos los cabellos que enmarcan mi cara) y lo traigo siempre liso._

_Quiero verte pronto Alex, apenas termine la secundaria pretendo volar de aquí hasta New York para verte e irnos juntos a Brodway como hemos soñado toda la vida, para ser los mejores actores._

_Contéstame pronto_

_Un beso_

_Nessie._

Luego de releer el mail por tercera vez, decidí apretar el botón "Enviar", Jacob estaba viendo la TV mientras yo mandaba un mensaje a mi amigo del alma. Mire a mi novio de reojo, estaba concentrado en el partido de beisball que pasaban por ESPN, deje el portátil a un lado para poder dirigirme hasta el.

Me tumbé a su costado y el, casi por inercia ya que ni separo su mirada del juego, me atrajo hasta el para descansar sobre su pecho, me acomodé y no se en que momento caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahí estaba yo, caminando por una casa que no era la mía y de la mano de un hombre que no era mi novio. Ambos estábamos vestidos de blanco, el parecía un modelo, su cabello rubio era corto y sus ojos azules como el mar. Yo por mi parte traía un vestido largo y liviano, que se arrastraba por la alfombre con una gracia especial, en mi cabello habían rosas pequeñas enredadas en la larga trenza cobriza que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Bajamos la escaleras de una mansión al compás de una canción de piano, era hermosa y lenta, algo así como un _Nana._

Llegamos a la planta baja, donde una imagen luminosa nos cegó. Nos acercamos aún mas hasta la fuente de música sin desenredar nuestras manos, hasta que llegamos a un piano de cola inmenso, donde dos siluetas estaban sentadas, una silueta tocaba, mientras la otra simplemente escuchaba. De pronto la silueta que escuchaba se paró y se fue, mientras la que tocaba detuvo su melodía y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos... La imagen comenzó a borrarse hasta quedar solo el hombre rubio y yo sumidos en una oscuridad profunda.

_Busca a Carlisle, el será tu luz en la oscuridad_... fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de despertar en los brazos de mi novio quien yacía junto a mi completamente dormido.

Me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Jake, era obvio que se quedaría en la casa, estaba demasiado cansado para que yo le dejase ir así. Fui hasta la cocina a servir un poco de comida para ambos, habíamos ordenado pizza y nos quedaba una entera para comer ahora. La metí en el horno para que se calentara, puse los cubierto sobre la mesa y me dirigí de nuevo donde Jake, para despertarlo.

Jake ¿Que tal si comemos y luego nos acostamos a dormir?, estoy reventada – dije mientras lo sacudía un poco

Bueno, yo también tengo hambre – musito con esa voz ronca con la que uno despierta – debo llamar a mi padre.

Adelante voy a buscar algo de abrigo.

Subí la escalera y recordé mi sueño, me mire la mano que agarraba a este misterioso hombre y recordé la voz masculina que me hablaba sobre Carlisle, mi luz en la oscuridad. Me detuve a la mitad de la escalera, confundida... de verdad odio mi subconsciente.

Baje sin nada de abrigo, olvide a que iba así que me devolví a la cocina donde mi hermoso novio me esperaba, me senté a su lado y comimos en silencio, nos acostaríamos juntos ahí tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo, el fregó los platos mientras yo guardaba el trozo de pizza para Bella en el horno y le escribía una notita contándole donde estaba la cena.

Subimos a mi habitación, mientras yo armaba la cama de Jake (el colchón de la cama de huéspedes) a un costado de mi cama, el fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa y lavarse los dientes, salió con sus pantalones deportivos y una sudadera gris.

Deposité un beso en su mejilla antes de adentrarme yo al baño, me puse mi camisa de satín azul marino y un sweater viejo celeste, me lave los dientes con cuidado y me mire por un segundo al espejo, no fue mi rostro el que vi, si no que vi a Edward Cullen con la boca llena de dentífrico, me enjuague y salí corriendo del baño.

Jacob estaba acostado en mi cama, me tumbe a su costado y nos abrazamos. Cualquiera pensaría que llevamos tres años de matrimonio ya que nuestra relación no es para nada carnal, nos amamos profundamente con un amor limpio y puro.

A pesar de la confianza que le tengo no le hable sobre mi sueño, quiero averiguar por mi misma sobre Carlisle, mi luz.

Dormimos tranquilos hasta el otro día, como era costumbre, J. amaneció en su cama, nunca siento en que momento se cambia a su colchón. Era sábado, el primer sábado con sol que tengo en Forks, probablemente se trate de algún tipo de señal.

Me levante, me duche y vestí con una polera de algodón gris y un sweater a tono, un jeans y zapatillas.

Desayune y vi la hora en la cocina, eran las 9:00 am, ¿Que se supone que hago despierta a las 9:00 am?

Bella ya se había ido, trabaja de lunes a viernes hasta las 10:00 pm y el sábado desde las 8:00 hasta las 5:00 pm, probablemente hace un mes que no tengo una conversación decente con ella.

Jacob no se despertaría ni aunque pasara una locomotora a su costado por lo que decidí salir a andar en bicicleta.

Deje una nota en la puerta de m habitación y salí feliz a pasear por la ciudad. Era un día hermoso, soleado pero no caluroso, ideal para ir al parque a descansar y pensar un rato.

El parque estaba repleto de padres con sus hijos, los niños corrían y sus padres los cuidaban o jugaban con ellos. Un tipo de cabellos cobrizos jugaba con una niña de cabellos rizados como de 5 años. Pensé en lo mucho que yo quería un padre a esa edad, siempre quise a un hombre así, que me enseñara cosas básicas como atarme los cordones o sumar, alguien con quien atesorar momentos importantes, alguien presente.

Juro que iba demasiado concentrada en mis recuerdos, como en los cumpleaños hasta hace poco, donde mi deseo era que un día, un hombre golpeara la puerta diciendo que yo era su niña, y que me amaba demasiado, por eso fue que un perro gigante se atravesó en mi camino, teniendo como consecuencia una caída teatral por esquivar al hermoso dálmata que se me había cruzado.

Me torcí la muñeca, ya me veía con un yeso por culpa del can que se echó a mi costado a modo de disculpas, mire al perro que gracias a Dios no estaba herido, mire su placa que solo decía "Doug".

Me senté en el pasto junto a Doug, a quien no pude evitar acariciar, era extremadamente hermoso. No pasó mucho antes de que un hombre rubio pasara corriendo gritando Doug a todo pulmón, el perro ni se inmuto, así que silbe fuertemente para llamar la atención del tipo. Este se aproximo a mi, y observó la escena para deducir lo obvio.

Este torpe te botó de la bicicleta, ¿no es cierto?

Así es pero no se preocupe no alcancé a tocarle un cabello.

Y tu? Estas bien?

En perfectas condiciones.

Umm, ¿y tu muñeca siempre se ha visto así de hinchada?

Mire al hombre que me hablaba y casi me desmayo, ¿como es posible que mi subconsciente sea adivino?, era nada mas ni nada menos que el hombre de blanco, el ángel que me tenia de la mano durante todo mi sueño, ¿Pero que significaba esto?

El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando me vio, luego me sonrió con la sonrisa mas dulce que alguna vez halla visto, se sentó a mi costado en el pasto del parque, Doug apoyo su cara contra mi regazo probablemente se imaginaba que estaba en problemas.

¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?- dijo mientras arreglaba su hermoso cabello rubio con las manos

Reneesme Swan y usted?

Carlisle – juro que mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas al escuchar su nombre.

¿sin apellido?- pregunte

a si es, sin apellido.

Bueno Señor Carlisle sin Apellido es un placer conocerlo- solté mientras estiraba la mano a modo de saludo.

Para mi también es un placer cariño.

Hablamos durante horas sobre la vida, el mundo, actualidad, éramos completamente iguales, dos gotas de agua, incluso coincidíamos en música.

Carlisle o mi ángel como lo nombré, era padre de tres hijos, dos hombres y una chica, el mes que viene, de hecho el 1 de mayo cumple cincuenta y tres años, cosa que aun no puedo creer, es realmente hermoso y en ningún caso aparenta cincuenta años solo parece que bordea recién los cuarenta.

Me contó que trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, lo que para mi es excelente, ya que si me caigo, lesiono o corto otra vez, no tendré que ver a Cullen. Intercambiamos números telefónicos, el que grabe en la memoria junto con una foto para que no me olvidara, e incluso anote mi mail en su celular.

De pronto mire la hora, las 12:00 pm lo que significaba que debía irme para acompañar a Jake que despertaría para comer, nos despedimos con un abrazo y con la promesa de que lo visitaría seguido en el hospital. Quizás en cualquier otro momento de mi vida jamás me hubiese hecho amiga de un hombre mayor que yo, pero mi ángel es distinto, siento que lo conozco desde toda la vida, que es mi gemelo perdido.

Llegue hasta mi casa volando en una nube para encontrar a mi novio en la puerta tomando sumo de naranja, en el porche.

Edward POV:

¿qué tu que? – fue lo único que salió de mi boca al escuchar la noticia de mi padre.

Que hable con mi nieta, la jovencita mas encantadora del mundo, hijo es idéntica a ti, es la mezcla perfecta entre tu y Bella, no sabes lo dichoso que me siento – dijo mientras se ponía la bata de doctor para iniciar la ronda vespertina.

No puedo creer que la hayas visto, pero dime ¿ como esta?, no vino a sacarse los puntos, estoy preocupado.

Hijo me contó lo del golpe, se saco los puntos en otro hospital, es todo.

Ness es demasiado inteligente, estoy seguro que sabe todo, y que por consecuencia obvia me odia con todo su corazón- dije al momento de desplomarme en la silla de residencia de doctores de urgencias.

Yo decidí no decirle mi apellido, quiero que entre en confianza conmigo, luego veré como le diré que soy su abuelo.

Yo tengo que encarar a Bella, debo verla, ¿No te contó Ness en donde trabaja?- pregunte a mi padre que me miraba con ojos compasivos.

Bella es periodista del diario local hijo, ve ahora a hablar con ella, aun esta abierto, te puedo cubrir por un par de horas.

Gracias papá – dije mientras besaba sus cabellos rubios y salía corriendo. Ni siquiera me cambie de ropa, me fui con la típica vestimenta de pantalones verdes de pabellón y la bata blanca encima, incluso llevaba el estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

Me subí al volvo y maneje como loco hasta llegar a la fachada del edificio del diario local. Corrí hasta informaciones, donde me dijeron que Isabella estaba en el octavo piso, tomé el ascensor y llegue donde la secretaria quien comunico mi llegada.

Pase a su despacho, donde estaba discutiendo con un chica rubia acerca de la publicación de mañana, cuando me vio entrar agito su mano y me dijo que esperara todo mediante señas pues seguía discutiendo. Al fin la mujer se retiro, dejándome a mi y a Bella a solas por primera vez en 17 años.

Bella POV:

Edward se veía deslumbrante, los años le sentaban bien, se notaba que no dormía hace días pero sus ojos, a pesar de estar enrojecidos por el insomnio se veían mas luminosos que nunca.

Mi primera reacción al verlo detenidamente, cuando Irina ya se había ido, fue taparme la boca para ocultar una sonrisa, estaba frente a mi único amor, después de 17 años.

Sigues hermosa Bella – dijo acercándose a mi y besando mi frente

Aun me haces sonrojar Edward Cullen, dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

Aun provocas mariposas en mi estomago Isabella Swan – dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo

¿Y que es lo que un hombre muy ocupado, que no duerme hace al menos tres días visitando a su ex novia?- pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en los sillones de mi despacho.

Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar Bella – dijo al momento que se paraba y me daba la espalda para mirar por la ventana.

¿a que te refieres?

Me refiero a que te fuiste de acá con un ser en el vientre, a que esa niña creció y ahora tiene 17 años, que es la niña mas hermosa que he visto y que es mía.

El tazón con café se me cayo de las manos, derramándose estruendosamente en la alfombra blanca del despacho. Edward Cullen, el hombre que yo venia a buscar con desesperación, sabe la verdad de la mentira que sostiene mi mundo.

Así fue como mi realidad de cristal cayó hasta el suelo haciéndose añicos ante mis ojos.

_________________________o_________________________

_**De verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero es que estoy muy ocupada, es mi ultimo año en el colegio y las semanas pasadas he estado llenísima de pruebas.**_

_**Gracias a todos los reviews que suben el animo, a las alertas y favoritos que me hacen feliz a diario.**_

_**Tratare de actualizar todos los viernes que es el día que tengo mas libre.**_

_**Recuerden dejar su mensaje para saber su opinión!!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**.-Pau**_


	6. Chapter 6

La saga Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Todos los personajes a excepción de Alex son de la genial S. Meyer.

**Capitulo 6 **

Una mentira atrás de otra.... cuanto mas tendré que soportar?

**Bella POV**:

El café comenzó a ser absorbido por la blanca alfombra de mi despacho, mientras la taza que lo contenía yacía hecha añicos a mis pies. _¿Cómo Ness no me dijo que había conocido a Edward?_, probablemente ni siquiera imagina que el hombre que le puso los puntos en la cabeza es la rata que tanto odia y que _yo aun tanto amo_.

No me atrevía a mirar su figura imponente, seguí mirando el suelo mientras las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, incertidumbre, preocupación y miedo era lo único que podía imaginar mientras Edward ni siquiera decía algo.

Pasaron quizás horas sin que ninguna fuese capaz de romper el silencio, hasta que me percate de su presencia a mi costado, estaba en cuclillas a mi altura mirando mi rostro demacrado.

¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me negaras lo mas hermoso en mi vida?- preguntó mientas tocaba los rizos que caían en mi espalda

Tanya reclamó lo que siempre fue de ella, yo solo estaba sobrando. Decidí que la vida de Ness seria un estorbo para tu felicidad completa, que te sentirías atado a mi aun cuando nunca me quisiste.

¡Bella cállate! – Gritó sumamente enojado, mañana los susurros y los cotilleos seran insoportables – Sabes que Tanya fue solo una aventura adolescente, tu eras la mujer de mi vida

¿¡Y si era tan importante para ti, porque nunca fuiste por mi?! – escupí las palabras en su rostro.

Yo pensaba que no me amabas, que estabas enojada por la aventura con Tanya – dijo el tratando de excusarse.

Edward tenia 17 años estaba aterrada, no sabia como decírselo a Charlie, cuando se lo dije decidió mandarme a Alabama junto con Renee.

La culpa es de ambos Isabella, mía por haberte dejado por un capricho y tuya por nunca decirme lo de Nessie – Dijo mientras retomaba su posición distante, mirando hacia el vacío - El problema es que esa señorita es la que saldrá mas perjudicada de todo este asunto.

¿Crees que ella sepa que tu eres su padre? – pregunte al borde de las lagrimas (de nuevo)

Estoy segura que lo sabe, el día que ella cayó y llegó al hospital yo la lleve a su casa, Jacob encontró un gran collage con un montón de fotos, y nos pusimos a verlo, te encontré dándole pecho a un bebe, inmediatamente reconocí que yo era dueño de la mitad de ese pequeño ser. Me puse rojo, de nervios ira que se yo, demasiados sentimientos y huí de la casa. Nessie no volvió a sacarse los puntos por lo que deduzco que es mas perspicaz de lo que imaginas y que sabe todo.

Por Dios, que se supone que haga ahora – pregunte al cielo lamentando una y otra vez haber expuesto a mi hija a tanto sufrimiento solo para poder ver la cara de quien tanto amo otra vez.

Debo hablar con ella, que ella me de una oportunidad, necesito tenerla cerca Bella, por favor no me niegues su compañía.

Edward – dije mientras tomaba su rostro y secaba una pequeña lagrimilla que caía por el borde de sus ojos – yo jamás te negare a Nessie, es solo que tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo gigante para ganar su amistad, toda la vida a odiado a su padre. Mi hija creció con un resentimiento, no se pasara ese odio de la noche a la mañana.

Pues hablemos con ella, hagamos sesiones con un psicólogo, estoy dispuesto a invertir todo lo que me resta para lograr que me quiera un poco.

Nessie POV

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you I want you I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me you kill me you kill me with your touch_

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down

You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor...

Cantaba a todo pulmón mientras saltaba en mi cama, era primera vez en tres meses que estaba sola una tarde, Jake estaba ayudando a su hermano Quill a reparar un auto, tenia esta tarde para dedicármela por entero a mi misma. Afuera llovía a cantaros y mi casa estaba plagada de las voces femeninas de The Verónicas y la mía como complemento. Había tenido una de esas tardes donde disfrutes a concho ser una chica, mascarillas, exfoliantes, todo regado en mi habitación. Mientras leía una revista escuché un par de autos estacionarse cerca de la casa, _Nada raro_ pensé hasta que oí como la puerta principal se abría y la melodiosa voz de Isabella destacaba entre las canciones que llenaban mi pieza.

Nessie cariño necesito que bajes, tengo que hablar algo serio contigo – Gritó Isabella escaleras arriba, _probablemente se había enterado de la pelea de barrio que protagonicé con Kate esta mañana, el director es un soplón_.

Me mire al espejo antes de bajar, tenia la mejilla coloreando por el único golpe que no había logrado esquivar, mis pequitas se esconderían bajo un adorable moretón.

Maaaaa te juró que fue Kate la que empezó con el rollo, yo solo me defendí, es que no podía soportar que me llamase ofrecida porque a Jake nunca le gusto y yo fui la afortunada, no creo que otro castigo sea necesario, porque supongo que también te dijo que pase toda la tarde en deten...- Dos pares de ojos me miraban incrédulos mientras yo bajaba la escalera recitando mi disculpa, Bella enarcó una ceja mientras que, _un momento_... - ¿Qué hace el señor Cullen acá? – increpé duramente.

Nessie hija necesito que bajes, tengo que decirte algo

¿Qué? ¡Dime algo que no sepa Isabella, ¿Para que trajiste a la rata a nuestra casa, o es que han hecho las pases y piensan formar una familia adorable, como la de pequeña casa en la pradera?, pues se ponen en campaña para tener otro bebe porque yo no pienso ser de familia de este tipo! – grite tan alto que hasta en La Push escucharon, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi pieza.

_Ness espera_- dijo Cullen –

_hija por favor_- gritó Bella pero yo ya estaba encerrada. No paso casi nada cuando supe que estaban afuera en el pasillo de mi habitación vigilando que no me escapara,

_Pésima idea señores...Pésima_.

Tomé el bolso que llevo al instituto y tiré todo lo que contenía al suelo, corrí al ordenador y subí la música a todo volumen _no quería saber de nada_.

Lo llené con un poco de ropa y me puse mi chaqueta azul, mis botas y una boina.

Abrí la ventana y observé el techo mojado, sería difícil llegar hasta el árbol que estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de mi ventana así que, caminando sobre el techo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes era la opción mas sencilla.

Tome mi bolso y me mire en el espejo un momento, me acerqué hasta el y de un puñetazo lo quebré en mil pedazos.

Me trepé a mi ventana y salí al techo, el agua me empapaba y me costaba ver, resbale un par de veces por lo que me corté la rodillas (¡¿quien se escapa con vestido de mezclilla!?)

A pesar de todo llegue hasta la ventana de la habitación, entre de nuevo en la casa y me cercioré de que no me habían escuchado, estaban demasiado ocupados tocando a la puerta de mi habitación gritando _hija escúchanos_. Me saqué las botas para no meter ruido, corrí escaleras abajo y me escabullí por la puerta principal, llegue al porche y tome mi bicicleta, solo quería irme de ese apestoso lugar pero ¿adonde se supone que valla?.

_1.- La Push... no demasiado lejos no llegaría nunca con esta lluvia._

_2.-Charlie... no le avisaría a Bella donde estoy y adiós a mi plan._

_3.- New York... emm no._

Las ideas se me estaban acabando cuando recordé a la luz en mi oscuridad y me encaminé al hospital de Forks en busca de mi ángel.

Llegue completamente empapada y pregunté por el doctor Carlisle

No cariño – respondió la secretaria – El doctor Carlisle esta en su casa, su turno terminó hace un par de horas.

¿De casualidad no se sabe la dirección?- pregunté

No estoy autorizada a dar ese tipo de información pero... – la mire con ojos de ternero desvalido – contigo haré una excepción se nota que lo necesitas.

Gracias – musité.

La dirección es Madisson street # 3214 es una casa gigante, esta cercana a un bosque pero dudo que te pierdas.

Muchas gracias.

_Se notaba que la secretaria no me conocía_, me perdí unas ocho veces antes de llegar a Madisson street, me dolía la garganta y la cabeza me explotaba hasta que di con la casa blanca gigante y hermosa a la mitad del bosque.

Pedaleé lo mas fuerte hasta llegar al porche, donde estrujé mi gorra y sequé la chaqueta, al fin toque el timbre y al poco esperar me abrieron.

¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita? – preguntó una voz delicada y a la vez enérgica, provenía de una mujer pequeñísima y hermosa.

¿Se encuentra el doctor Carlisle?-

Si espera un momento... Papá te buscan – gritó hacia adentro, espere un momento hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Acá estoy – dijo el

Perdóneme doctor no sabia adonde ir – dije sacándome la boina para que me reconociera.

Ness entra hija – dijo el, pero antes de haber dado un paso me fui a negro, sentí las tablas mojadas golpear mi cara mientras Carlisle me decía algo, no se que.

Lo único que entendí fue " _Alice llama a Edward dile que tengo a Nessie y que se venga de inmediato."_

traidor – musite lentamente antes de irme por completo al fondo de la oscuridad.

_________________________________*_____________________________

_¿Bella te das cuenta como esa jovencita está?, hija, una persona normal no reacciona de esa manera. No puede ser que en su pequeño corazón guarde tanto resentimiento._

_Carlisle, está dolida asustada, le fallé ¿no entiendes? Le dije que si no quería conocer a Edward no tendría que hacerlo. Ness nunca tuvo un padre..._

_Pues necesita una imagen paterna, seguramente este tipo de pataletas se habrían evitado si yo hubiese estado a su lado todo este tiempo._

_¿es que ahora la culpa es solo mía?_

_Tu criaste a la niña Bella no yo, es ella la que se comporta pésimo, no tiene respeto a tu autoridad, en la escuela se porta horrible y..._

_¿Quién se supone que eres tu para criticar mi forma de educación? Si lo hubieras hecho tu Ness seria un soldado sin pensamiento._

_Toda la vida criticaste a Renee por ser una madre liberal, mas amiga que soporte, tu actuaste de la mis..._

_Basta ya señores, mi nieta esta arriba, desmayada con tanta fiebre que podría calentar una habitación sola y ustedes discuten como niños._

_Es cierto mamá ahora ella es lo mas importante._

_Bella esto no se va a quedar así, quiero la tutela legal de Nessie y no descansare hasta que ella viva conmigo._

La cabeza me dolía demasiado, las piernas no me respondían y la conversación que oía me hacia sentir peor. No reconocí todas la voces pero si escuche claramente como Cullen le gritaba a mi mamá y mi mamá le gritaba de vuelta.

Me incorpore lentamente y vi que estaba arropada con un pijama que no era mío, probablemente mi ropa estaba tendida cerca de la chimenea. Abrí la puerta y me encontré en la mansión de mis sueños literalmente. Baje la escaleras en silencio y me senté al piano sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia (estaban demasiado enfrascados discutiendo sobre mi, irónico no?).

Recordé la melodía de mi sueño y comencé a tocarla en el gran piano negro.

Las notas fluyeron por mis dedos e hicieron que todo permaneciera en silencio por un momento, toqué bastante bien la melodía que no conocía pero me hacia sentir no se, ¿alegre? No, no era esa la descripción.

Una mano toco mi hombro pero yo decidí ignorarla, un par de brazos comenzaron a tocar al unísono conmigo.

Bueno, no vamos a comparar mis torpes movimientos con el genial pianista que es Cullen pero aprendo rápido. El tocaba un pedazo y yo lo seguía, de vez en cuando ponía su mano mi frente para ver como iba con la fiebre. Al fin y al cabo de una tarde de lecciones mudas fui capaz de completar la melodía yo sola. Cullen me beso la sien y fue a la cocina donde estaba todos reunidos.

Para ser una rata mugrienta, es el mejor pianista que he conocido. No se que es, a veces siento que lo "quiero" y otras que lo "odio".

_Maldito subconsciente._

_________________________________*_____________________________

Reitero mis disculpas por los atrasos reiterados, y la excusa es siempre la misma: Ultimo año, muchas pruebas, un millar de trabajos y no olviden el preuniversitario.

**A pesar de todo yo no abandono esta historia porque me encanta ( Cullen Lua xD es para ti que lo escribo).**

**Un gran beso a todos.**

**Nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que imaginan!**

**.-Pau**

**PD:... En el próximo capitulo...**

_La jueza no tuvo piedad de mis actos y peor que eso, culpó a Bella de todo... Pésima educación, sin respeto a la autoridad, conflictiva en clases, esa era yo y por eso mi tutela completa se traspasaba a las manos de famosísimo Edward Cullen. Jacob sostuvo mi mano mientras se leía la orden._

_Me pare de la silla y salí de la audiencia tranquila, caminando con todos los presentes de la audiencia. Me encaminé donde Bella y musité "Me fallaste", luego siguiendo mis instintos me dirigí hacia Cullen y le planté una bofetada ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo._

_Gracias por hacer mi vida mas miserable, rata inmunda – Dije mientras el me miraba con enojo._

_Las cosas cambiaran Reneesme Cullen, estos actos no quedaran impunes y hoy mismo te instalas en mi casa._

**Jojojojo! Adiós**


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia.

Viviendo juntos

**Nessie POV:**

El día era tan lluvioso que daba la sensación de que alguien arrojaba agua con una cubeta. A pesar de esto no traía paraguas y tenia todo mi vestido empapado. El cortejo se movió lentamente mientras los hermanos de Edward y sus padres transportaba el cajón que transportaba su fallecido cuerpo. Mi madre aferraba tristemente mi mano mientras yo en shock con suerte caminaba... _¿Qué diablos había sucedido?¿Por qué mi papá estaba muerto?¿Por qué ahora que estábamos viviendo juntos, que todo parecía planeado y que me había dado cuenta que lo quería?_

_... Papá..._

_... Papá..._

_... Papá..._

_... Papá..._

Me desperté con la cara completamente mojada por las lágrimas que había derramado, observando el techo de mi nueva habitación, en mi nueva casa, en mi nueva vida.

Me giré para observar el reloj análogo que estaba en mi buró, _las 3:30 de la madrugada_.

No era primera vez que me despertaba a esa hora, de hecho día por medio me despertaba llorando como un bebé de tres años. Probablemente se debía al fuerte trauma que viví el ultimo mes donde mi todo dio un giro en 180 grados y me transformo en Reneesme Cullen.

Edward Cullen cumplió con su promesa y le arrebató a Isabella mi custodia legal hasta que cumpla los 21 años, mayoría de edad en Norteamérica.

Mediante un proceso judicial y el apoyo de James Hamilton, reconocido abogado de Washington y amigo de la familia Cullen logro su cometido.

A pesar de que intenté defenderme la jueza no tuvo piedad de mis actos y peor que eso, culpó a Bella de todo... Pésima educación, sin respeto a la autoridad, conflictiva en clases... Esa era yo y por eso mi tutela completa se traspasaba a las manos de famosísimo Edward Cullen. Jacob sostuvo mi mano mientras se leía la orden.

Me pare de la silla y salí de la audiencia tranquila, caminando con todos los presentes. Me encaminé donde Bella y musité "Me fallaste", luego siguiendo mis instintos me dirigí hacia Cullen y le planté una bofetada ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo.

Gracias por hacer mi vida mas miserable, rata inmunda – Dije mientras el me miraba con enojo.

Las cosas cambiaran Reneesme Cullen, estos actos no quedaran impunes y hoy mismo te instalas en mi casa.

Y así es como están las cosas, vivo en el departamento estilo _Soy soltero y muy moderno_ de Edward, en el centro de Forks a dos cuadras del hospital y a diez de la escuela. Nuestra relación es pésima, no mala sino que pésima.

Ustedes dirán ¿Qué te pasa tonta? Estabas llorando su muerte imaginaria hace cinco minutos y ahora dices que no lo quieres. En mi defensa yo respondo que los genes bipolares vienen por parte de la casta Cullen.

Una parte de mi (llámese corazón) lo quiere mas de lo que piensa, mientras que otra parte (llámese cerebro) no lo soporta, tiene recuerdos dolorosos respecto a su presencia y aun no se acostumbra a tenerlo cerca. Podríamos decir que soy hostil con el, ya que entre nosotros existe un gran muro, como el de Berlín , que nos divide y solo será derribado si cambio mi forma de ser y el se adapta a mi personalidad.

Y como siempre tanto pensar terminó por desencadenar un gran concierto de tripas hambrientas, por lo que decidí encaminarme hacia la cocina para buscar mi leche chocolatada.

Me dirigí inmersa en la oscuridad propia del horario hasta la cocina, dejando todo desordenado a mi paso. Aproveché de ir donde Edward para descartar que mi pesadilla haya sido un sueño premonitorio. Lo observe dormir un par de segundos para por fin dirigirme hasta mi destino inicial: El refrigerador.

Saque mi leche y me senté sobre la mesa para seguir pensando. Instintivamente lleve todo mi ser hasta mi mamá, quien ahora ha de estar sola en nuestra casa. Antes de irme de mi casa con el susodicho padre del año, me disculpé por lo pesada que fui con ella y ella como era de esperarse, me dijo que no había nada que disculpar, el típico rollo materno, eso sí me dejó bastante clara la película, con respecto a Edward, diciendo que seria capaz de colgarme de un oreja en el balcón de la casa si es que hacia alguna estupidez como quemar accidentalmente el piano, el departamento o el edificio. Me reí ante la bizarra imagen de mi cuerpo colgando de una oreja desde la ventana de mi habitación, quedando luego con Van Gohg.

Nessie, ¿Dónde estas?... no me digas que ya te escapaste engendro del demonio – Escuche desde la cocina, a un muy alterado Edward.

No papá estoy en la cocina, tenia hambre- Grité. Un momento... le dije papá...¿Le dije papá?¡le dije papá!... ¿Dónde quedo tu cerebro pequeña torpe?

¿Cómo me dijiste hija? – dijo el llegando a la cocina

Sabes perfectamente que dije, y debo decir que fue completamente involuntario.

Igual lo dijiste, por lo que concluyó que algo en ti me quiere – dijo sentándose a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina.

Si esperas que esto sea un momento padre hija te equivocaste de persona Cullen – dije endureciéndome como roca, en ningún caso le podría decir _Te quiero papá_ aunque quizás una parte de mi se muera por hacerlo.

Hay que derribar ese muro Nessie –

Pero el equipo constructor se levanta a eso de la seis de la mañana cuando hay sol, a falta de mano de obra la demolición se ve re programada para... cualquier día. – Dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hasta mi habitación.

Avísame cuando creas que sea pertinente realizar la demolición, tengo una sierra en mi closet para ayudar.

Creo que se quedara así por largo tiempo, Buenas Noches! – dije entrando en mi pieza.

El sol se introdujo felizmente por mi ventana y me despertó el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho, era sábado y si mi mente no me falla, es día libre para Edward. Me levanté perezosamente y fui en pijama hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el leyendo el diario. Pasé por su costado emitiendo ruido con mis pantuflas solo con el sano afán de molestarlo.

Amor, hoy vamos a pasar el día con la familia – Oh no! Mi martirio personal, la familia Cullen, personajes perfectos con familias perfectas, profesiones perfectas _aaah!_ Desesperantes con su infinita unión, me producían una sensación de ser diabética con tanta dulzura.

_Edward es el único que se sale del grupo, no es para nada perfecto, de hecho es mas torpe de lo que aparenta. Lo he visto quemar huevos, pan, verduras... Hasta la sopa le queda dura!._

Que alegría no? – dije de la forma mas irónica que pude y una sonrisa fingida.

No hay motivo para ser pesados, puedes llevar a Black si quieres.

Jake no Black y no, no tengo deseos de estropear aun mas mi relación por culpa de mis conflictos familiares – Respondí mientras untaba una tostada con mantequilla y me servia un poco de café.

Bueno Jake, es lo mismo.

¿y a que hora partimos al martirio Edward? – Si soy confianzuda y tuteo a mi papá

En cuanto estés lista enana, yo tengo que ir al hospital a cumplir un par de horas. ¿Te parece que nos encontremos allá, en el parque?

¿Y por que en el parque?- pregunté curiosa

Almorzaremos y pasaremos toda la tarde en el parque. Esme llevará la comida para todos

Un pic-nic que lindo, con lo que me gusta comer al lado de hormigas y ardillas – Lancé mientras daba un mordisco a mi pan y daba un sorbo a mi café.

Lo que paso a continuación no lo esperaba. Edward lanzó literalmente el diario hasta la pared, botó todo lo que estaba en la mesa y se paro a encararme. Valientemente, yo me agaché y me quede en posición fetal, resguardando la integridad de mi cuerpo. En ningún momento pensé que me golpearía pero en caso de locura momentánea no esta de mas ser precavida.

Al ver mi reacción (muy inteligente debo decir), entró en si y el demonio que se apoderó de su cuerpo momentáneamente desapareció.

Hija perdóname, no se que hacia me enoje un poco es todo – dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba la frente como si me estuviera muriendo.

Lo siento, yo empecé con el jueguito, no debí ser tan pesada, es que aun no me acostumbro a ser...

Tranquila lo se, ya tranquila – dijo abrazándome mas fuerte de los que mis pulmones podían soportar. Torpemente un par de lagrimitas se hicieron presente en la escena, no había necesidad de llorar pero la reacción de Edward me inspiro terror.

Pasamos un par de minutos así abrazados y la verdad comenzó por fin a fluir.

¿Hija, que es lo que temes? – preguntó por fin rompiendo la tensión del momento

Que me vuelvas a decepcionar, que un día me despierte por la mañana y me encuentre sola, que te vuelvas a ir y desaparezcas de mi vida de la misma forma que entraste... Que me dejes sola.

¿Es por eso que no me permites entrar en tu corazón?

¿Crees que tienes necesidad de entrar en mi corazón?, Has estado ahí desde que nací papá, fuiste la fuente de inspiración de un millón de canciones, eres la mitad de mi ser y piensas que tienes que entrar a mi corazón. – dije yo sin parar de llorar.

¿Entonces que tengo que hacer yo para que por fin me quieras?, sin miedos, sin barreras ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para derribar aquel muro? – Me dijo el sin separarnos un centímetro el uno del otro.

Nunca mas dejarme, recuperar el tiempo perdido y no intentar cambiarme. Yo soy Reneesme Swan, y no quiero cambiar nada de mi... siento que no te agrado, que no soy lo que esperas de hija.

_Reneesme Swan eres lo mas hermoso que tengo en la vida_ – Dijo el besando mi cabeza.

**Carlisle POV:**

Jacob llevó a mi nieta hasta el parque donde nos encontraríamos. A lo lejos divisé su moto y como ayudaba a Nessie a bajarse del vehículo. Ella besó a su novio brevemente a modo de despedida y ella esperó que la motocicleta se perdiera en el trafico para por fin poder avanzar hacia mi familia.

Observe la escena que se desarrollaba a mi espalda. Alice y Jasper escuchaban música del mismo Ipod, mientras Rose conversaba amenamente con Esme. Mi hijo Emmett jugaba con Marie su hija de siete años un poco mas lejos de nosotros.

Probablemente si vieran a toda nuestra familia y a Ness por otra parte nunca nos relacionarían. Ella venia lento y sola hasta nosotros, su pelo ondulado como el de su madre venia suelto y caía por toda su espalda, su vestimenta de roquera y su guitarra en la espalda le daban un aire de rebeldía sin causa. Mientras como ella misma me había dicho, nosotros parecíamos recortados de una revista y pegados en el parque, aun así los lazos familiares son fuertes.

Llego hasta mi y me abrazó como si no hubiese visto en años, luego a Esme y Rose. Marie llego corriendo hasta abrazarse a sus piernas mientras Emmett la recibía desordenándole el cabello con una mano. Jasper y Alice la abrazaron de la misma forma que yo.

Marie la llevo hasta donde estaba jugando con Emmett, para que se uniera al juego mientras esperábamos a Edward, para poder almorzar todos juntos. Pasaron quizás 30 minutos cuando llego mi hijo a nuestro encuentro, nos saludo a todos mientras Nessie seguía jugando con Marie.

Si no hubiese presenciado esto seguramente no me lo hubiese creído. _Nessie se acercó corriendo donde mi hijo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para alzarla en el aire y girar con ella como si tuviese 9 años._

Mi familia intercambio miradas atónitas y sonrisas. Todos comprendimos que las cosas entre ellos _por fin se estaban arreglando_.

**Awwwwww! *-* amo este capitulo con mi vida. Ya es suficiente de te odio Edward y es hora de te amo Papá (nótese el cambio de calificativo para Eddie)**

**Con respecto a este capitulo, decidí que Nessie aceptara lo mucho que ama a Edward por eso la pesadilla, y todo lo demás intentando mantener su personalidad directa y rebelde.**

**Y bien la historia no queda aquí, no porque ahora Nessie esta decidida a unir a sus padres, pero una visita inesperada le complicara sus planes.**

**¿Qué hará nuestra geniecillo favorita para sabotear a Tania quien regresa con la intención de robarle a su papá?**

**Recuerden que, ****autora contenta = autora rápida para actualizar = a reviews!**

**Un gran beso y nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Pau.-**


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Gran S. Meyer (a excepción de Alex) yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

Operación Comando : Uniendo a Bella y a Edward

**Nessie POV:**

Yo creo que tu presentas un cuadro severo de stress, mamá. Te exiges demasiado en tu trabajo, llegas a casa tardísimo y no descansas lo suficiente. Probablemente Edward me llame uno de estos días para avisarme que te internaron en el hospital por... – Recitaba tan rápido como mi lengua pudiese el sermón para Bella.

No seas tan exagerada Nessie, no me estoy descuidando tanto como dices – Replico ella mientras cocinaba pasta para su gran invitada: YO.

Aja según tu no exagero. ¿En esta casa no hay espejos?, solo así me explico que no hallas visto tu perdida de peso. Creo inclusive que mi ropa te quedaría mejor que a mi.- No es que mi mamá sea mas gorda que yo, es solo un tanto mas alta como unos cinco centímetros

Se te esta pegando lo alarmista en esa casa... – repuso ella.

Como quieras pero yo solo digo la verdad, estas mucho mas delgada, pareces papel de lo pálida que esta tu piel y tu pelo luce opaco. Yo con mis conocimientos médicos diría que sufres de stress. – Ella respondió riendo a algo que yo no le veo la gracia.

Bien alarmista, la pasta esta lista y es mejor que la comamos rápido no me gusta la pasta seca. – _Mi mamá me ignora como si eso fuese un deporte y ella quisiese el primer lugar._

Uff. Ignoraré el hecho de que me ignoras por completo y daré por finalizado el tema por hoy. Pondré la mesa. – Y dicho esto la conversación se acabo.

Creo que es mas que obvio que mi mamá no sufre de stress, sino que presenta un cuadro crónico de tristeza. Tampoco hay que tener años de estudios para notar los surcos de lágrimas en el maquillaje, o en lo deslucida que se presenta. Creo que mi madre poco a poco le pierde el gusto a la vida, y ¿quién es la culpable?... Si adivinaron, YO.

Intente toda la tarde de alegrarla con cosas entretenidas, incluso me caí tres veces en su oficina y nada, no soltó siquiera una sonrisita.

Al fin y al cabo tampoco creo que valla a soltar muchas sonrisas por mi causa si contamos lo esporádicas que son mis visitas, gracias a las múltiples actividades escolares y a los inventos de la familia Cullen para juntarse a celebrar algo.

Supongo que vendrás al cumpleaños sorpresa que planeo con Alice para Edward – Comenté durante la cena, la verdad es que esperaba que se negara como a todo lo que la he invitado pero mi mente se iluminó. _Bella DEBÍA ir a esa fiesta_.

Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas además no creo que Edward me quiera allí – Contesto ella sin siquiera mirarme.

Por favooooor mamá será de lo mas entretenido, será sorpresa y de disfraces yo se que tu adoras los disfraces y yo misma ya te estoy consiguiendo uno. Por otra parte la fiesta es sorpresa y la que se ocupa de ver quien entra o no soy yo. Vamos Mamaaaaaá. Porfis – Termine mi ruego con la cara _PerritoMojadoCorteciaDetiaAlice_.

Quizás... déjame pensarlo hija – Esbozó una curva en su boca. Todo un logro.

No hay nada que pensar por favooooor – Y la carita de nuevo – La pasaremos tan bien. Incluso estoy trabajando con Jake en una nueva canción, que interpretaremos con el grupo para Edward como regalo. Estoy segura de que te encantará la forma en que he transformado mi voz y mi estilo, además nunca me has visto cantando con lo chicos maaaa –

Esta bien pequeña, iré pero solo porque me convenció el ultimo punto. Quiero ver a mi nueva Nessie cantando.

Soy la misma Nessie pero en una versión 2.0 – dije riendo, logrando por fin una de las ansiadas carcajadas.

Bien digamos que esta fiesta sorpresa honor a los 35 años de Eddie es una sorpresa planificada en un 100% por la maquiavélica figurita de Alice Whitlock. La hermanita de mi papá es como el doctor Frankenstein cuando de fiestas se trata, ella reservó el lugar, ella decidió que fuese de disfraces y ella también decidió el regalo perfecto que YO debía darle a Edward, una canción.

¿Y que es lo que harán? Le escribirás algo o solo cantaras algo de lo que ya saben.

No he tenido tiempo para componer algo. La idea inicial de Alice era eso, que yo le escribiera algo que me salera desde el corazón. El problema es que a pesar de todo mi corazón aun no esta listo para eso. Luego de peliar por una hora con Alice se decidió que actuaré con la banda, cantando nuestras canciones y el show será dedicado a Eddie – dije mientras sorbeteaba un tallarín, un placer culpable que me doy solo en compañía de mi madre.

¿No te crees capaz de componer algo para Edward? – preguntó inquisitiva como siempre.

No es eso, no me siento capaz de decirle solo cosas bellas, siento que seria irónica de mi parte cantar todo lo que siento por el, si hace tan solo tres meses que lo conozco y hace dos semanas tenemos una buena relación.- Replique mientras jugueteaba con la comida – Y tampoco es que lo vea mucho para pasar mucho tiempo. Siempre esta en el hospital, suele tener turnos nocturnos, y cuando tiene un bendito día libre, Esme nos invita a su casa para atiborrarnos con una dulzura empalagosa.

Desde que conozco a Esme ha sido así – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. – Siempre es tranquila y amable.

Dímelo a mi – replique.

_Silencio incomodo, odio cuando pasa eso_.

Trate de enfocar toda mi mente al plan que intentaba idear desde una hora atrás... Como juntar a Bella y a Edward.

Bien mente... se que no te gusta conversar conmigo pero nos ordenaremos. Paso número uno saber el problema, paso número dos solucionar el problema, paso número tres perdonarse y ser felices.

Un buen comienzo. Así que a la luz de mi conocimiento decidí realizar la pregunta mas dolorosa que le he hecho a Isabella

Má... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tu y Edward? – dije mirando el plato.

_Silencio Incomodo otra vez_.

Bueno... umm... tuvimos problemas, las personalidades no se amoldaron, peleábamos por todo y emm, apareció otra chica que nos alejó.

¿Otra chica? – pregunté sobresaltada, no me imaginé que esa sería la respuesta.

Pues si, pero nuestra relación estaba desgastada fue tanto culpa mía como suya. – dijo mientras se levantaba retirando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

Aún así no es una excusa para ser infiel. – Bien estaba completamente enojada con Edward.

Si eso le dije yo, aparte de otro millón de cosas. Me enojé tanto con él, no imaginas cuanto. Incluso le pregunte que clase de hombre si es que todavía era uno.

Me alegro, eso es poder femenino. ¿qué mas le dijiste? – _IDEA IDEA IDEA IDEA IDEA IDEA IDEA Alerta!_

Pues ahora me da vergüenza, le dije que nunca mas se llevaría mi orgullo, lo reté le dije que como era posible que hubiésemos llegado ahí si nos queríamos tanto, no se que mas le dije, fue hace un millón de tiempo. -

Wow, increíble má te felicito. -

Es lo mismo que harías tu si Jake te hace algo así. –

Mi novio no seria capaz de hacerme algo así, al menos sabe los riesgos que corre. – Dije riendo logrando por fin, una carcajada de verdad en la vida de mi madre.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Nessie es un plan complicado, además no se si de resultado... Lo único que lograras es reabrir heridas que ya han sanado – Dijo el señor Whitlock mientras escuchaba mi plan, mientras imitábamos hablar de historia frente toda la clase.

Pues creo que para sanar esta herida, debemos retirar su asquerosa costra para dejar que los sentimientos fluyan... que mejor que volver a escuchar esas palabras para caer en cuenta todo lo que perdió. – replique yo susurrando exaltada, provocando risitas de algunos compañeros.

Entiendo tu postura hija, pero no deberías hacerlo de esa forma y menos en su cumpleaños – dijo mientras tomaba un lápiz y garabateaba sobre mi cuaderno, guardando las apariencias.

Tío le daré a Edward la oportunidad de por fin enterrar el pasado, de volver a intentarlo, además quienes crees tu que entiéndanle significado de la canción, aparte de Alice, Emmett , Rose, Carlisle y Esme. – dije segura de mi.

El se enojará contigo, no te hablará en días, quizás incluso te castigue, ¿Estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Si, estoy dispuesta – replique clavándole la mirada en sus orbes azules.

Eres tan testaruda como tus padres, que la fuerza este contigo mi pequeña Jedi – dijo el riendo y entregándome el cuaderno.

Que fue lo que te dijo? – Gritó Jake, logrando voltear a toda la clase hacia nosotros.

Que el muro de Berlín calló el 9 de octubre del 89´ y no el 90´ como tu decías – Grité para distraer al puñado de metiches.

Ya de verdad – susurró en cuanto me senté a su lado. Tranquilamente abrí mi cuaderno de notas y saque la hoja donde Whitlock estaba garabateando para entregársela a Jake.

_VES LO QUE HEMOS HECHO? VAMOS A HACER UNOS TONTOS DE NOSOTROS MISMOS – _Leyó en voz baja – ¿Esto quiere decir que tenemos su permiso?

Pues si amor, tenemos el permiso de los Cullen para cantar lo que sentimos en la fiesta de disfraces.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Por favor Alice, recuerda que necesito el diafragma y los pulmones para cantar hoy – susurre con voz entre cortada mientras Alice amarraba el corsé del vestido que me había comprado para la fiesta de esta noche.- Además ni siquiera entiendo porque debo ir vestida como princesa...

Ya tuvimos esta discusión unas 10 veces cariño... – dejo mientras ataba mas fuerte el vestido – Hice que tu madre se pusiera un hermoso vestido de cóctel para despampanar a Eddie, y tu como su hija debes lucir igual que ella.-

Si pero no puedo cantar con esto, ni caminar, ni bailar... creo que tampoco respirar – rezongué mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

Por favor Ness tu piensas que yo te dejare cantar con esto... Te compre otro vestido para eso – Mis pupilas se dilataron al punto de tapar toda la parte café de este.

Supongo que con ese si me puedo mover....

Lo compre para eso amor, por supuesto.

El timbre del departamento sonó, y Alice salió corriendo a ver quien era. En un par de minutos un par de brazos conocidos me rodearon y unos labios besaron mi mejilla.

Te vez hermosa amor – Dijo Jake apartándome de su cuerpo para admirar el vestido-terroríficamente-femenino que traía.

Pues tu no lo haces nada mal – dije mirando la chaqueta de cuero, el cabello corto despeinado, los lentes de piloto, los jeans gastados y la camisa de leñador que cubrían su lindo cuerpo.

Toda la banda va vestida como yo, Quill, Embry y Seth. Creo que no vas a combinar – dijo mirando mi vestido.

Lo tengo cubierto – sonreí al tiempo que levantaba la gran falda y mostraba los pies luciendo mis zapatillas de siempre.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Edward POV:

Nessie, alístate pronto, iremos a un restauran a celebrar mi cumpleaños – Grité al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de departamento y me quitaba el abrigo.

No obtuve respuesta, ni un reclamo, ni un hola, ni nada... ¿Y mi hija?

Caminé hasta su habitación y me encontré con la luz de su buró encendida, y la foto donde salíamos los dos sobre su cama. Pegada a esta estaba el cable del amplificador de su guitarra que me guió hasta su closet, abrí la puerta y solo encontré una bolsa de basura con una carta sobre ella.

" _Si quieres volver a ver a tu hija, deberás ponerte sin rezongar lo que te dejé en esta bolsa y dirigirte al Gato Negro, el Púb. que esta a tres cuadras hacia la izquierda del hospital._

_Recuerda que si no llegas, Nessie pagará las consecuencias._

Tu Hermanita

_Alice_

_PD: __Papá... ayuda!__ "_

Tomé la bolsa y la subí al auto. No les estropearía la fiesta sorpresa – no – sorpresa, que ya había descubierto.

Llegue al sitio, tomé la bolsa sin siquiera mirar su contenido y entré al lugar.

Sorpresa – gritaron a la vez un centenar de personas cuado entre al lugar, mientras un foco me iluminaba y mi hermanita sobre el escenario gritaba por micrófono que me quería pero aun así no me había vestido. Mire a mi alrededor y vi de todo, brujas, magos, mosqueteros, policía, personajes infantiles. Divisé a mis hermanos. Emmett disfrazado de Barnie, Rose con un traje de coneja estilo playboy. Alice como Alicia del país de las maravillas, Jasper como el conejo del reloj, mi padre con un abrigo negro y lentes oscuros como Neo de Matrix, mamá como una dama aristocrática del siglo XVIII.

Te quiero papá – Escuche mientras unos blancos brazos me rodeaban por la espalda. Me giré para ver a mi hija transformada en el ser mas hermoso que pisaba la tierra, su vestido de princesa, la hacia lucir como un ángel.

Y yo a ti hija, luces hermosa – dije sin quebrar nuestro abrazo.

Señor Cullen – me giré hacia otro lado para encontrarme con Jake – Muchas felicidades espero que cumpla muchos mas, es un regalo pequeño pero va con mucho cariño – dijo estirando una caja pequeña con una cinta roja.

No debiste molestarte muchacho – dije aceptando su saludo – muchas gracias Jake.

Tu regalo lo tengo en el departamento – dijo Nessie quien estaba al lado de su novio.

¿ Y no me puedes contar que es? – pregunte inclinándome un poco para estar a su altura.

No – Dijo riendo y perdiéndose en la avalancha de gente que me comenzó a felicitar.

.............

El tiempo en la celebración paso rápido. Vi a amigos que no veía hace años, como a Victoria, James, Laurent, Aro el antiguo director del hospital o Cayo mi profesor de medicina en Harvard.

De pronto la banda que estaba tocando se paró de su asiento, mientras mi hermanita tomaba el micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

Bueno como todos saben estamos reunidos en honor de mi querido Eddie, a quien todavía vemos vestido de doctor malvado – todos rieron – Su gran corazón lo hace ser uno de los mejores profesional del hospital de Forks, un excelente padre y un gran hermano. Quisiera proponer un brindis por el, para que su vida por fin tome un rumbo estable, para que los desafíos de la paternidad no lo agobien y para que su esfuerzo siempre de frutos. Salud! – La respuesta y los aplausos me lograron sonrojar.

Ahora lo importante. El show de la noche. Amigos que no hemos visto en mucho no saben que Edward es padre desde hace 17 años, pero hace menos de un año trajo a nuestras vida un hermoso regalo. Para ellos esta es la presentación pero para nosotros es parte ya de nuestras existencias. Pido un fuerte aplauso para mi hermosa sobrina Reneesme, y su banda.

Me quede helado. Había sorprendido a Ness cantando pero en cuanto me veía se quedaba callada, ahora mi princesa cantaría para todos como un artista. Orgullo no basta para describir esta sensación.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Bella POV:

Entre al gran salón, donde Nessie me dijo que seria el evento y llegue justo en el momento adecuado.

El telón se levanto con una fuerte ovación, dejando ver a mi hija con un hermoso vestido corto, zapatillas, cabellos desordenados, con las manos sobre una guitarra eléctrica negra. Mas atrás Jake, la miraba embobado, buen mozo sostenía la segunda guitarra de la banda. Aun mas lejos, Quill en la batería, Embry en el bajo y Seth con otra guitarra de soporte y un micrófono probablemente para los coros.

La música comenzó, la guitarra de Ness sonaba excelente y su voz confiada. Seth en los coros lo hacia excelente, Jake concentrado también cantaba algunos coros. Comencé a avanzar hacia el escenario quería verla de cerca pero una mano fría me detuvo.

¿Isabella Swan? – pregunto una mujer pelirroja.

¿Victoria Dawson? – pregunté incrédula hacia la mujer que sostenía mi mano.

Bueno ya no soy Dawson, Hamilton es mi apellido – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

¿Te casaste con James? – pregunté abrazándola.

Si, después de todo el nerd terminó como el amor de mi vida. – dijo mientras me miraba – te vez hermosa el tiempo no pasa por ti. Ella es tu hija verdad.

Si mi bebe – Dije mientras veía hacia al escenario y la observaba saltar mientras todos disfrutaban con su voz.

Por ella te fuiste cuando éramos jóvenes, verdad – dijo aun sin soltar mi mano.

Por ella y por la buja oxigenada – Dije riendo – En realidad por todos, por mi, por Edward, por ella...

Tenemos que juntarnos a charlar - dijo mientras me abrazaba – quiero verte pronto.

Yo también – y así se fue.

Me quede mirando a Ness, era igual a Edward en tantas cosas. Cantaron unas siete canciones hasta que los ojos de Nessie se encontraron con los míos, me apuntó y me canto un pedazo de su canción.

Quise ir por un refresco pero salir de la masa que disfrutaba con mi hija no seria fácil. Poco a poco comencé a moverme, a empujar e incluso a patear para salir de ahí, pero tacos y vestido largo son un peligro para mi.

Caí pero no alcancé a caer porque unos brazos fuertes me tomaron justo a tiempo. Sabia de quienes eran sin necesidad de verlo.

Edward.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Nessie POV:

Vi perfectamente como tía Alice le hacia la sacadilla a mi mamá y como Edward reaccionaba como gato para rescatarla. También pude ver las chispas entre ellos por lo que pensé que ya era el momento.

Terminamos rápidamente de cantar "Misery Business" para todas las malditas que miraban a Edward con cara de _te voy a comer papacito_, para tomar el micrófono y dedicar la próxima canción.

Esta canción la compuse con la ayuda de mi novio hace tan solo un par de semanas y es primera vez y probablemente la ultima que la cantemos en publico. Solo me resta decirles que cualquier parecido extraño con la realidad no es coincidencia.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

Edward POV:

Sostuve a la hermosa dama de azul oscuro que resbaló entre la multitud. Al tocarla sentí una corriente que me atravesó el alma, pero cuando me percate de su identidad mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad enorme... Nadie podía aparte de ella causarme esa sensación, solo mi Bella.

¿Estas bien Isabella? – pregunté idiotizado por su abrumante belleza.

Si tranquilo, Feliz Cumpleaños, que torpe soy – dijo ella mientras su delicada piel se transformaba en un rojo furioso.

En ese momento nuestra querida hija, próxima estrella de rock, tomaba el micrófono para hablar a la multitud

_Esta canción la compuse con la ayuda de mi novio hace tan solo un par de semanas y es primera vez y probablemente la ultima que la cantemos en publico. Solo me resta decirles que cualquier parecido extraño con la realidad no es coincidencia._

Miré a Bella y ella solo me devolvió una mirada llena de dudas, al igual que la mía.

Los acordes melancólicos comenzaron, seguidos por fuertes golpeteos a la batería.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight all the time_

_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_

_Not this time…_

_How did we get here_

_When I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here_

_I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see_

_What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all_

_Well I will figure this one out on my own_

_I'm screaming I love you so_

_My thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here_

_when I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here_

_I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here_

_when I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar todo lo que mi hija cantaba, mientras Bella solo miraba atónita al escenario, mientras un lagrima recorría su rostro.

¿Vez todo lo que perdimos? – preguntó sin mirarme.

Lo veo, y me reprocho por cada error. – dije tomándola de la mano.

No lo podemos arreglar, aún me dueles demasiado – dijo retirando su mano de mi agarre y retirándose del Púb.

........

Estoy demasiado molesto contigo para hablarte hoy – le grité a Ness en cuanto nos subimos al volvo para regresarnos a casa.

Me lo imagino, pero es necesario. Aceptaré mi castigo cualquiera que sea – dijo ella mientras se abrigaba con la chaqueta de su novio.

Es que no oíste lo que ella me dijo... – susurre para mi

Pero deben curarse, esta herida esta mal sanada, y si debe doler para que por fin cicatrice es un costo que deben asumir. – dijo ella mirando el camino.

Aun así este asunto no te incumbe Ness, terminemos el tema, duele demasiado.- dije virando hacia el interior del edificio donde vivimos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, comimos algo antes de ir a dormir pero sin dirigirnos la palabra, ambos estábamos enojados con el otro.

El timbre sonó mientras estaba lavándome los dientes, pero no le di mayor importancia debía ser Alice, probablemente olvido algo acá.

Oye una mujer te busca – dijo Ness mientras asomaba su cabeza en mi habitación.

¿quién? – dije enjuagando mi boca.

No sé, es alta y rubia. – dijo enojada.

Que extraño, voy en un momento. –

Me dirigí dubitativo a la sala de estar, para ver a mi desconocida invitada. Para encontrarme con la sorpresa mas extraña de la noche.

Hola Eddie, Feliz Cumpleaños cariño – dijo saltando hasta mi.

¿Tanya que haces acá?

**MUAJAJAJAAAAA!!! – risa maléfica – esto se pone cada vez mas entretenido. Me gusta este cap y lo hice un poco mas largo en compensación por la demora (perdón)**

**Recuerden:**

**Reviews = Pau feliz = ideas maquiavélicas para torturar a Tanya**

**Y en el próximo cap**.

_Dime que no fuiste tu la que echó pegamento de secado ultra rápido en los zapatos de Tanya – Dije exhausto por todo el trabajo que llevo despegar sus pies de los benditos tacones._

_¿Yo?... no, no fui yo, pero me hubiese gustado ser la mente brillante que ideo la travesura_.

**Besitos y saludos.**

**Pau.-**

PD: Perdón por la faltas ortográficas, si es que existen, ya que no revisé el borrador y lo subí luego de que terminé de escribir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ojo! Los personajes no me pertenecen :B yo solo los utilizo para MI diversión :D**_

Operación Salem: La caza de la bruja

Reneesme POV

La llegada de Tania no logro más que tensar el ambiente en nuestro hogar. No sé si ella sabe quién diablos soy yo, pero en el transcurso de la noche solo se esmeró en ignorarme.

Estaba tan enojada con lo sucedido con Edward, y ahora además llegaba Tania a poner de cabeza mi casa, que solo atiné a darme una vuelta en 180 grados y dirigirme a mi habitación, no sin dar un gran portazo solo para expresar la intensidad de mi enojo.

L a luz de la mañana se coló por la cortina de habitación, mientras que musicales carcajadas entraban desde la cocina. Créanme que solo Dios sabe cuán molesta estoy. Si rezongar por la hora, me metí a la ducha y me vestí con un jeans, Converse negras, una blusa a cuadros y un gran poleron negro que se sentirá delicioso mientras camino hasta La push.

No dije nada mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de salida de mi hogar, pero Edward lamentablemente es demasiado atento para no percatarse de mi presencia.

Adonde se supone que vas tú? – Preguntó molesto. Ya llevaba su uniforme de pabellón por lo que supuse que partiría en un par de minutos.

Es domingo, Donde crees que puedo ir? – Respondí yo.

Al parecer Bella no hizo un gran trabajo con la educación de tu hija querido – dejo Tania mientras que bebía de su taza de café.

NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS QUE NO SON DE TU INCUMBENSIA BRUJA OXIGENADA – grite mientras salía del departamento.

Caminé por el costado de la carretera, mientras escuchaba mi Ipod. Qué hacer? Todos mis planes se fueron a la basura, Edward está enfadado conmigo, Isabella no quiere saber de mi padre, y ahora Tania la modelo alemana de largas piernas que desea a mi padre por encima de todas las cosas se está alojando en mi casa.

Me demoré dos horas caminando a paso de tortuga, desde el centro de Forks hasta La Push. Dos horas completamente inmersa en mis pensamientos, dos horas craneando una manera lógica de arreglar el entuerto que causé. Creo que necesito ayuda.

Jacob me esperaba en el porche de su casa como todos los domingos. Me recibió con un beso y el abrazo más reconfortante en la historia.

Y bien… Como te fue con Edward? – pregunto mientras caminábamos por la orilla de la playa.

Pues digamos que estoy en un lio de aquellos…

Qué pasó?

Esta tan enojado como aquella vez que lo abofeteé, quizás más que esa vez. No solo le dije cosas hirientes, sino que Bella ya no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

Pues ese era uno de los riesgos que corríamos al escribir esa canción, lo sabes nena.

Si, si lo sé. Lo peor de todo es que mis posibilidades de arreglar o al menos establecer una conversación decente se fueron por la basura, ya que Tania, la perra que se interpuso entre mis padres llego a desordenar cada plan que tenia.

Pues quizás sea hora de dejar de lamentarse, y mejor mover nuestras cartas para arreglar tanto enredo.

Como soportas tenerme de novia Jacob? Soy un desastre, mi vida es un completo desastre.

Así es la imprimación, mi niña así es.

No quise volver a la casa de Edward, así que a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Jake me llevo hasta la casa de Alice. Mi pequeña tía no dudo en recibirme, mientras que mi tío pensó que sería su oportunidad para lograr que arribara con mis estudios.

Edward llamo 57 veces y no conteste ninguna, fue Jasper quien decidió compadecerse por él y le aviso que me quedaría en su casa, y que el mismo me llevaría mañana a la escuela. Hasta las ocho me trague como una valiente, una clase nivel universitario de historia que marearía a cualquier mortal, pero eso es tanto mejor que escuchar el estúpido acento de la estúpida Tania – sin ánimos de ofender a sus compatriotas alemanes, como Rammstein-

Pues bien, mi vida no puede ir peor. Conclusiones y moralejas: UNO no puedo arreglar la vida de nadie, no soy Dios. DOS tampoco puedo inmiscuirme demasiado en asuntos de pareja que aun no están resueltos y TRES… bueno con uno y dos ya es más que suficiente, no?

Alice salió a eso de las seis y volvió media hora después, con mis cosas de la escuela y mi bolso negro lleno mi ropa.

Dios, como odio a esa mujer – gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y tomaba el puente de su nariz para relajarse, al igual que... bueno que el padre enojón que tengo yo.

A quien? – pregunto Jasper mientras salía de la biblioteca, con un gran libro.

Tania, de solo recordar cómo era en la escuela me hierve la sangre.

Recuerdas cuando le echaste silicona en frio a sus tacones – dijo Jasper mientras su blanco rostro se coloreaba de rojo a causa de la risa contenida.

Ajajajaja sii – Rio Alice – Recuerdas cuando Emmett gritó incendio y ella salió a medio vestir de los camarines gritando fuego?

Oh por Dios no recordaba eso – grito él mientras se sentaba en la escalera para disminuir la intensidad de sus carcajadas.

Así que la miss germanía es una persona fácil de atacar con bromas simples… DINDINDINDINDINDIN ALERTAAA IDEAAA. Comencé a reírme como loca mientras la carcajadas de mis tíos disminuían por la intensidad de las mías, a pesar de que mis carcajadas eran más de maldad que de felicidad JÁ.

La tarde transcurrió en felicidad. Alice me arregló un pequeño mueble con mis pertenencias, mientras reclamaba por lo masculina que me vestía si era una niña tan bonita, etc. etc. etc. ustedes saben.

Me quede dormida sobre el sillón mientras veía la tv, sentí los brazos de Jasper alzarme y llevarme a la habitación, deposito un beso en mi frente y musito en mi oído _"vendrán días mejores mi pequeña, descansa que tu padre casi no respira si no está a tu lado, así que es posible que esta sea la última noche que duermas sin la presencia de él y Tania. Confió en que serás lo suficientemente malvada para sacar unas cuantas fotos para tu tío"_

Un cálido beso de Alice me despertó por la mañana, mi pequeña tía traía el desayuno a mi cama, y mientras yo comía ella elegía que me pondría para ir al instituto.

Me bañé y dejé mi cabello formar sus ondas naturales. Me puse una falda de mezclilla, zapatillas y un chaleco delgado. Me lleve todo, ya que a la tarde volvería al departamento de Edward.

La mañana transcurrió, entre besos, notas y clases como siempre. A la salida Jake decidió llevarme en la moto hasta mi casa.

Crees que estarás bien con la rusa ahí dentro? – pregunto mientras yo reía.

La alemana dices tú? Si estaré perfecto – dije mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

Okey, veo que tienes algo en mente-

Como siempre amigo, como siempre.

A pesar de que no lo demostraba, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero todo sea por mi pequeña familia rota, no?

Entré al departamento y todo estaba oscuro. Un camino de velas guiaba a MI HABITACION! Oh Dios que asco. Lance mi bolso al aire y busque en el refrigerador una gran botella de agua mineral.

Eddie cariño, te estoy esperando en esta camita pequeña – grito con su acento tan teatralmente marcado.

Me acerqué tan rápido como pude, y abrí la puerta con demasiada violencia, toda la que me permitió mi cuerpo. Su expresión, Oh fue increíble.

Veo que no eres rubia natural- dije al tiempo que batía ágilmente el agua para luego abrirla y empaparnos a ambas con 3 litros de agua.

Hija de puta, eso es lo que eres niñita – gritó mientras se lanzaba hasta mi.

Dilo de nuevo y te juro que te arranco los ojos y me los sirvo de cena –

Pues tu mamita es una perra que se embarazo a propósito para atar a mi Eddie –

Perra Maldita te matareeeeee –

Okey, no recuerdo todo con exactitud, pues la habitación giraba en demasiadas direcciones, lo que si sentí fue como golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro al tiempo que yo la agarraba de su oxigenado pelo y la lanzaba de mi habitación hasta el living.

Me lancé como leona hasta ella, sin dejarla respirar si quiera, para golpearla nuevamente. Era obvio que yo le ganaría, yo soy un muchachito y ella un esqueleto.

De pronto sentí un par de brazos que me alzaban y me llevaban lejos de ella, mientras yo le seguía gritando estupideces que venían a mi mente.

Hija tranquila – decía Edward mientras intentaba arrastrarme a mi habitación.

Perra maldita, no contabas que tenía tanta fuerza verdad – decía mientras me afirmaba de las paredes para acercarme aun mas a ella y seguir con la pelea.

Enana por favor, hija.

Pues espera a que estés sola nuevamente pues ahí sí que te descuero PERRA.

Reneesme Cullen puedes relajarte.

Relájate tu Edward, esa mujer insulto a Isabella y no lo hará de nuevo - grite como que si el alma se me fuera en ello.

Finalmente me tranquilice, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras mi papá acariciaba mi frente y yo temblaba de ira y frio, completamente empapada.

10 minutos después ella estaba a medio vestir, con una polera de Edward, mientras yo aun no me cambiaba y estaba totalmente empapada.

Realmente no se qué paso Eddie – Dijo Hitler – Ella se me lanzo como una bestia.

Hija?

Pues que harías tu si una mujerzuela intenta tirarse a tu padre en tu cama? –

Tania, primero que todo, ya te dije que no me interesa iniciar una relación sentimental ni contigo, ni con nadie. No insistas –

Pero Eddie cariño, yo te –

Ni siquiera lo digas. En segundo lugar, no crees que es una falta de respeto para mi hija que hallas estado en su cama semidesnuda?

Desnuda papá, así que te aseguro que no es rubia –

Pues quizás me excedí un poquito, me perdonas amor?

Pues tendrás que irte. Mi hija es mi prioridad ahora.

No tengo donde ir cariño, estoy quebrada –

Deja que se quede, pero que no se acerque a mí, si no quiere salir eyectada por el balcón.

Okey, ya escuchaste a mi hija. Ahora podrías vestirte con algo que sea tuyo y no con mis uniformes sucios por favor?

Si cariño me daré una ducha.

Me levanté de la mesa, mientras Edward me seguía como sombra por la casa. Me dirigí al balcón y me senté mientras tomaba la bolsa de hielo y ponía en mi pómulo.

Déjame a mí – dijo él mientras se aproximaba y se arrodillaba a mi lado.

No, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me sucede.

Estudiaste boxeo alguna vez, o siempre fuiste así?- pregunto mientras arrebataba de mis manos el hielo y lo acomodaba el sobre la hinchazón.

No soy su paciente doctor Cullen, no necesita desviar mi atención.

No, no eres mi paciente, eres mía. Mi bebe, mi niña hermosa, mi jovencita loca, esa eres tu

Loca? Debe estar en sus genes

Probablemente - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tomaba de las manos para ayudarme a mí a hacerlo. Luego de esto se sentó en el mullido sillón en el cual yo estaba y me atrajo a su cuerpo para darme calor. – Te amo con todo mi corazón Nessie, no soporto estar peleado contigo.

A mí tampoco me gusta.

Pues no lo hagamos más hija. Mi vida pierde sentido si tú no estás. Llegaste a iluminar mi sombría vida y ya no soporto estar lejos de ti.

Te quiero Eddie – Lo abracé pues de verdad lo quería, lo amaba pero no se lo diría, aun guardo un poco de orgullo.

Estarás bien con Tania acá? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pómulo hinchado.

Si estaré muuuy bien – MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

_**Solo les diré que a pesar de todo sigo en pie… Mi amigas probablemente sepan qué diablos pasó, solo les aviso que hay Paula Hale para rato.**_

_**VAMOS SEÑORITAS MOTIVENME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y TORTURAR A MISS ALEMANIA muajaja :D Déjenme un review para saber su opinión ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la magnífica S. Meyer yo solo los utilizo para torturar a Tanya!**

Capítulo 10

"Resfrío: sinónimo de mocos y amor familiar"

Nessie POV

Amanecer constipada para mí era gran cosa. Muchas veces había estado en la misma situación y no recuerdo jamás haberme sentido tan mal como el día de hoy, pero el dramatismo agregado por el botellón de agua mineral a la pelea y, por supuesto la cara de la bruja mojada bien valía la pena.

El despertador sonó a las 6:30, como de costumbre pero me quede 10 minutos más en cama, me dolía incluso respirar pero el irritante sonido de Edward en la cocina hizo que finalmente me levantara de pésimo humor. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí con lo primero que encontré y no me maquillé, no tenía ganas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Edward estaba leyendo el periódico, bebiendo café y escuchando las noticias, Estaba vestido como una persona normal, por lo que supuse que no atendería hoy en urgencias. Al escucharme entrar levantó la mirada hacia mí y me dedico su más tierna sonrisa, luego se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con una mirada preocupada a tocar mi frente con el dorso de su mano.

Tienes fiebre – dijo mientras se retiraba y comenzaba a servirme un gran plato de cereales con leche.

*Di, lo noto – dije mientras cerraba mi poleron, me ponía la capucha y bajaba las mangas para protegerme del inminente frio de forks.

Quizás no deberías asistir a clases – comentó depositando el plato en la mesa.

Tengo examen con tío Jazz – conteste irritada – es mi responsabilidad ir.

Okey, entonces te llevo yo a clases, llama a Jake y dile que no pase por ti.

Ok.

No desayuné con ganas, pero me lo comí todo rápidamente para no atrasar a Eddie, me abrigué en exceso para mitigar el frío que produjo el resfrío y nos fuimos rápidamente.

Y Tanya? – pregunté cuando íbamos en camino a mi escuela.

Estaba durmiendo

Cuando piensa irse? Es decir. Se va a ir? O debo comprarle un collar y una placa para que no se pierda la muy pe…

Cuida tu boca cariño, eres muy bonita para hablar de esa forma.

Iba a decir persona, que te figuras mal pensado.

JAJAJA y tu papá es tonto? – dijo irónicamente.

A veces si – dije mirando por la ventana el verde camino que nos rodeaba – por ejemplo cuando dejaste a Bella por Tanya, fuiste un tonto.

Hija no estás autorizada para emitir tu opinión, pero gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensas.

Estoy perdonada por lo de la canción verdad? Es decir, solo busco que ustedes dos sean felices.

Y te lo agradezco, pero no metas más tu bonita nariz en un asunto que no te corresponde a ti, es algo entre Bella y yo.

Pero ninguno de los dos se hace cargo.

Que quieres decir?

Solo digo que hacen como que nada hubiera pasado pero son malos actores. Tú babeas por mi mamá y ella te devora con la mirada, pero ninguno da el primer paso. Estoy intentando darles un empujón pero ninguno de los dos es maduro para hacerse cargo – Edward se estacionó a las afueras de la escuela.

Antes de que te bajes quiero hacer un trato contigo – dijo mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio

Dime?

Quiero que me des un empujón con tu madre, porque aun la amo. Estoy intentando ser maduro y hacerme cargo de lo que siento pero no es fácil. Hija ahora tu eres mi prioridad, por tu bien y por el mío debemos ser una familia con Bella, pero se hace difícil, es decir a pasado tanto tiempo y yo… Ella no me ha perdonado aun y creo que no soy digno de ella.

Para que ella te perdone debes hacerlo tu primero – me miró confundido – Tratas de ser el mejor padre, ese de las películas o el que aparece en las revistas y en la publicidad porque no te has perdonado a ti mismo. No quiero que seas el mejor papá, quiero que seas MI papá con eso es suficiente. Cuando te transformes en ti y no el doctor cuadrado que pretende ser perfecto en todo volverás a estar bien contigo y podrás estar bien con Bella.

Okey a mi me suena como un trato.

Es una promesa, por la garrita – dije mientras estiraba mi dedo meñique emulando a tierra de osos.

Por la garrita – dijo él mientras enredábamos nuestros dedos cerrando nuestro trato.

Abracé a Eddie, tomé mi bolso y corrí a clases. Llegue a historia algo atrasada pero Jasper hizo como si no me hubiera visto y comenzó a repartir el examen. Cuando llegó a mí me percaté de una sticky note amarilla en mi prueba que decía:

_**Es supersticiosa a morir, cree en espíritus, maldiciones y hechizos.**_

_**Ama los zapatos de marca, debe tener miles.**_

_**Es alérgica a las nueces, come una y se hincha como globo.**_

_**Le teme al fuego.**_

_**Ama ser rubia.**_

_**PD: Espero que hayas estudiado!**_

Y es así como un pésimo día se hace ma-ra-vi-llo-so!

****

Entonces hoy te irás a quedar donde tu mamá? – pregunto Jake mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

Pues si, pero primero debo ir a mi casa y hacer un par de arreglos – comente mientras le arrebataba la manzana y le daba un sonoro mordisco.

Devuélveme mi manzana o te como a ti – dijo estirando la mano hacia mí.

Uy lobo feroz de mal humor – comente mientras le devolvía su apestosa manzana.

Lobo feroz hambriento querida, querrás decir – dijo él mientras se apoyaba en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

Jake me puedes llevar a casa de Seth en la tarde? – pregunte mientras arrancaba pasto.

Claro, para que preciosa?

Aun tiene gatitos para regalar verdad? Es que necesito uno negro – dije mientras le lanzaba los brotes que había arrancado.

Si tiene dos negros y como cinco más de otros colores. En la tarde te llevo a recogerlo y pasamos a comprarle cosas de camino a la casa de tu papá.

Okey – comente mientras me acercaba a él y me acurrucaba en su pecho – Creo que aun tengo fiebre.

Pero valió la pena, además tengo aspirinas en mi bolso – dijo él mientras acariciaba mi frente.

Tendrás que regalarme la tira completa.

La tira, mi moto, y mi alma si es necesario –

****

Seth me regaló encantado a Parche, mi gato negro con una mancha blanca en la barriga. Digamos que había un par de gatos completamente negros pero Parche se acercó a mí y me enamoré de él.

Jake lo introdujo en una caja de cartón y lo puso entre sus piernas, mientras yo en vez de abrazar su espalda, llevaba la caja con mi gato y rezaba para que no callera al suelo.

Pasamos a un supermercado y compramos arena sanitaria, una linda camita a cuadros, un collar azul y mucha comida para gatos. Jake fue a pagar todo para Parche diciendo que era un pequeño regalo, mientras yo fui a buscar un par de cosas extra que necesitaba.

100 gramos de nueces, Tintura negra, Cola en frio extra resistente, 5 espejos y Comida de perro. Pagué rápidamente y salí al encuentro de mi novio y mi mascota.

No sé cómo llegamos los tres a salvo con todas las cosas que traíamos sobre esa moto, pero el caso es que lo logramos.

Bien cariño, te veré mañana – dijo Jake besándome.

Okey mi lobo, te adoro – dije mientras rodeaba mis brazos por su cuello.

Subí con todas las cosas al departamento, y para mi gran fortuna, estaba completamente vacío. Acomodé a Parche en mi habitación pero la caja de arena y su plato con alimentos los dejé en la puerta de la cocina, casi en el balcón del departamento.

Luego de eso, lavé mis manos y me dispuse a preparar un delicioso pastel de nueces en honor a mi querida Tanya. Decidí echar solo 4 nueces, que molí hasta formar un polvo fino y lo integre a la masa del dulce, quería ver a la bruja hinchada, no muerta.

Luego corrí al baño de visitas, y en su Shampoo vertí la tintura negra. También dejé un espejo sobre la repisa que estaba ubicada arriba del lavamanos, inclinado ligeramente sobre la pasta de dientes. Era obvio que ella no lo notaria y al retirar su pasta lo botaría al suelo, ganándose 7 años de mala suerte.

Distribuí los otros espejos por toda la casa, para que ella los botara. Finalmente fui a buscar un plato metálico en el que Edward comía ensalada y escribí en el TANYA y lo guarde bajo mi cama con la comida para perro y la cola en frio que compré, para utilizarlo solo en el momento preciso.

Luego de eso, corrí a la cocina y saque mi lindo pastel del horno y lo decoré con chocolate negro. Luego lo dejé en un plato, lo cubrí con un trozo de tela y deje una nota sobre el:

_**Papá no te comas este pastel, es para mamá!**_

Arregle mi bolso, me abrigue y me dispuse a caminar hasta el hospital, tal como había planeado. Pero al salir de mi casa recordé a mi Parche, y me dio miedo pensar que haría la bruja con mi bebé, así que lo introduje en la misma caja de cartón que utilicé para traerlo y agregue en ella una pequeña manta para que le diera calor, y así con mi mascota conmigo me encaminé donde Eddie.

Antes de llegar y ante la mirada atónita de la gente que circulaba por el lugar me arrojé a la fresca nieve, empapándome hasta los pensamientos. Solo cuando comencé a tiritar entré al hospital y me encontré frente a frente con Carlisle.

Santo Dios Nessie, que te pasó? – dijo el abrazándome para darme calor.

Me meme cacacacai sosososobre la nieve – dije yo actuando con más ganas.

Quédate acá con Julia – dijo mientras me dejaba con una enfermera – Llamare a tu padre.

Okey.

Quieres un café querida? – dijo Julia mientras me sentaba en una silla y me cubría con una toalla.

Ssssssi gragragracias – y puse la carita Alice.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegó un muy alterado Edward, con una bata blanca y el estetoscopio enredado en el cuello.

Cielo estas bien? – pregunto.

Mejor, el café me ayudo bastante – dije mientras el se acercaba hasta mi.

Qué diablos pasó?

Resbalé a las afueras del hospital, esperaba que me llevaras donde Bella, no me siento bien para caminar y menos para ir en bicicleta.

Si cariño te llevaré inmediatamente donde tu madre – dijo el mientras besaba mi frente – Estas muy afiebrada, el chapuzón no te hará nada bien.

No será la primera vez papá, no te preocupes. – dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro. Mientras hacia eso un sonoro MIAU me hizo recordar a mi Parche en la caja. – Emm por cierto, no te enojas si llevo un nuevo integrante a la casa verdad papá? – comente mientras saca a mi gato de la caja y lo ponía sobre mis piernas.

De donde lo sacaste? – dijo Eddie mientras miraba detenidamente a mi Parche.

Seth me lo regaló y Jake me compró todo para que se quede conmigo – luego tome a mi bebe y lo mire a la cara – Parche este es papá, debes respetarlo si no te dará una sonora patada en tu traserito y estarás de patitas en la calle, así que saluda y se buen gatito. – Parche miro a Edward y le regaló un Miau.

Hola Parche – dijo papá acariciando a mi gato – es muy bonito, no tengo problemas en que se quede. Solo que tú te encargas de él, si?

Si señor el gato es mío, yo lo cuido.

Bien hablaré con Julia y me retiraré para llevarte donde tu madre, quédate acá con Parche.

Señor, si señor!

Pensaran que diablos pretendía mojándome de los pies hasta la cabeza, con este insipiente resfrío y la respuesta es simple. Pretendo hacer que Eddie se quede en casa de Bella, cuidándome a mí su pequeña torpe.

Actuaré estar mal hasta cierto rato de la noche y dormiré como un lirón el resto, dándoles a ambos TIEMPO para conversar y para reconocerse. No sé que creen ustedes pero yo pienso que un resfrío de muerte vale la pena comparado con las felicidades de los dos seres que más adoro en el mundo.

Edward llego 20 minutos más tarde con su maletín, y un abrigo largo en el brazo. Se me acerco, y me puso su chaqueta, no sin antes retirar la mía completamente empapada.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al volvo que nos esperaba estacionado en la parte de doctores y trabajadores del hospital, nos subimos y en un santiamén llegamos donde mamá.

Edward se veía nervioso, por lo que le di un abrazo mientras esperábamos que Bella abriera la puerta.

OH DIOS MIO – grito mi madre al verme completamente mojada – se puede saber que te pasó?

Me caí, por eso Edward me trajo, no quiso verme en cama una semana.

Pero como estas, te quedaras en cama al menos el fin de semana – dijo Edward mirando a mi madre fijamente a los ojos

Okey pasen los dos, se están congelando allá afuera. – dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada y escondía su rubor.

Gracias Bella – dijo Eddie cuando entró a la casa. De pronto un bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi papá comenzó a moverse, mientras el emitía su típica carcajada.

Emm mamá creo que no te he presentado a tu nieto – dije sacando a mi Parche del bolsillo y mostrándolo – Este es mi hermoso bebé Parche.

Es precioso – dijo Bella tomándolo en brazos – hola pequeño Parche.

Me alegra que te guste porque debes cuidármelo mientras voy a darme una ducha y me cambio de ropa, creo que tengo hasta los mocos congelados – comenté mientras estornudaba.

Un poderoso rayo iluminó nuestra casa, para luego dejarnos sin luz. BINGO, GRACIAS JESÚS! Era la excusa perfecta para que Eddie se quedara con mi mamá y no se fuera con Tanya la perra!

Me importa un bledo si no hay luz – dije mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y se la entregaba a Eddie – Me duchare a oscuras, quédense acá los dos. Mamá dale un chocolate a mi papá que de seguro viene tanto o más congelado que yo, recuerda que venía sin chaqueta.

Edward que tonta – dijo mi mamá, no hacía falta luz para saber que estaba hecha un tomate – sígueme te daré de comer también.

Okey gracias, no he comido nada desde que salimos de la casa

En serio? Oh pobre doctor, sígueme no quiero que el padre de mi hija muera de inanición…

Las voces se fueron fundiendo con la oscuridad, y yo me dirigí al baño porque de verdad necesitaba esa magnifica ducha!

DI = si en idioma gangoso y muy constipado.

**En el próximo capítulo veremos las consecuencias de las mini travesuras de nuestra querida Nessie! Mil gracias por sus lindos reviews, que no solo me suben el ego, sino que también aportan ideas geniales para integrar a mi historia (****Yami Pattinson gracias por tu idea)**

**Avisos varios:**

**1.- Queda poco para saber el final de esta historia! Unos tres capítulos más y un epilogo probablemente.**

**2.- Intentaré terminarlo cerca de abril, pero no prometo nada. Recuerden que también tengo una vida universitaria que esta sobre todo tipo de hobbies y este claramente es uno.**

**3.- Luego de terminar este fic continuare con Breaking the habit y cuando esté finalizado (no tendrá más de 10 capítulos) seguiré con otras lindas ideas para esta familia. Porque me encanta la relación de Ness y Edward!**

**Pues eso es todo! Déjenme saber su linda opinión a través de un lindo review **

**PAU.-**


End file.
